Because I Am My Father's Son
by KrazyKeke
Summary: *Adoption fic* During the summer after his fourth year at Hogwarts, when Harry recieves no mail from his friends, and constantly abused by the Dursley's, he finds friendship in his neighbor, a 10 year old boy who is obessed in Duel Monsters. Will be yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh! characters, though I do like Seto, Atem, Ryou, and Bakura the most out of all of the most out of all the characters in the series

Chapter One—The Attack That Went Too Far

It was a particularly hot summer, unusual for dreary Surrey, England. The heat varied from in the mid 80's to the high ninety's, thus, any sane person would have been in the shade or in front of a fan, drinking a glass of lemonade or some sort of beverage. However, this wasn't the case of young fifteen year old Harry Potter, known to the Wizarding World as The-Boy-Who-Lived. He was outside in blistering weather that would've made even the strongest men collapse, weeding his aunt's rose garden, getting scratched by thorns if he wasn't careful, but he persevered. If he got finished with the out of control flowerbed by sundown, he would be allowed a small glass of lemonade and a bologna sandwich.

'Almost finished.' Harry thought, wiping the sweat off his brow, pushing his glasses farther up on his nose, reaching down to pull harder at a particularly stubborn weed when he was splashed by water! "W-What, who did that?" Harry cried out in outrage, noticing his tattered and worn pants were drenched.

"Oops, I'm sorry, I was watering these bushes and the hose got away from me. Are you okay?" The distinctly foreign boy, looking about 10 years old, with bushy, midnight black hair that reached the crevice of his back, and violet-blue eyes, asked Harry with an embarrassed smile, his accent barely noticeable. He had to be foreign or atleast new to the neighborhood, probably both, as the Dursley's had slandered his name so much, the other neighborhood kids, who weren't afraid of Dudley's gang, tended to avoid him because of his so called 'reputation'.

"Yeah, I'm fine. The water felt kind of good, actually." Harry smiled sheepishly, making the boy laugh. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter, whats your name?"

The boy hesitated briefly. "I'm…Mokuba."

Ignoring the hesitation, Harry continued to smile, about to ask if he was foreign, until he noticed that the sun had set and his aunt Petunia was screeching for him. "I have to go, Mokuba, see you tomorrow, maybe?"

"Okay, see you tomorrow." Mokuba agreed with a cheerful wave.

That night, Harry went to bed without food or drink and the crescent scars on his forearms when his aunt had dug her freshly manicured nails into his pale flesh whispering hateful things in his ear. But Harry didn't mind, because he knew his aunt didn't really mean them, she was just angry about Dudley's teacher giving him an 'F' on his History paper and that he had to go to summer school.

_My name is Harry _

_I am only fifteen_

"Hi, Harry!" Mokuba poked his head over the bushes, smiling at the bespectacled teen that smiled and waved with one hand, grunting with effort to push the old lawn mower as he cut his Uncle Vernon's lawn, per his instructions. "Every time I see you, you're always doing something boring. Do you ever get out and have fun?"

"I go to the arcade and park. What do you do for fun?" Harry retorted, stopping the lawn mower and looked at the young adolescent, surprised to see a grin almost a mile wide on his face. "What?"

"I'm glad you asked, cmere, check it out." Mokuba gestured him forward, digging in his pants pocket. Harry hesitated, looking at the window of Private Drive his aunt liked to peek out of a lot. "Cmon, Harry, its loads of fun." He pulled out a deck of cards he'd seen a few kids playing with once or twice. "Do you recognize it, its Duel Monsters, the most fun game in the world!"

"You mean that game that's popular in Japan, do they really come to life when you…" Harry paused, searching for the right word. "Duel?"

Mokuba grinned and was about to answer, but an angry voice beat him to it. "BOY! GET YOURSELF IN THIS HOUSE RIGHT NOW!" Harry jumped and half turned around to see it was his Uncle Vernon, only his eyes were bloodshot and his cheeks rosy, he was obviously drunk, something big must have happened. "I'll see you later, okay, Mokuba?"

"Okay…" Mokuba had his eyes fixed on Vernon but Vernon doesn't pay him any mind as he grabbed Harry by the collar and roughfully pulled him in the house, slamming the door shut.

_My eyes are swollen_

_I cannot see,_

_I must be stupid,_

_I must be bad_

_What else could have made my uncle so mad?_

Uncle Vernon had vented his frustrations out on Harry's frail body, using him as a punching bag, yelling at him drunkenly as he hit him, calling him "stupid" and a "freak". Harry stood there and let him, his glasses were broken and both his eyes were swelled shut, he was thrown into his cupboard when his uncle was threw with him, he received only bread and water from his aunt, around 3 AM, and she was certain Vernon was asleep.

_I wish I was better_

_I wish I wasn't a freak_

_Then maybe my aunt would have the courage to hug me?_

_I can't speak at all. _

_I can't do a wrong_

_Or else I'm locked up_

_All the day long_

"Listen carefully, freak, I want this house clean from the attic down to the basement, if we come back and this house is still messy, it's the cupboard for a week, do you understand? And for Merlin's sake, keep that ruddy owl quiet, one letter to those freaky friends of yours; it'd better be good news to keep them off our backs, understood?" Vernon pushed a fat finger in Harry's line of vision. They were going out to eat some fancy restaurant with some big shot, that, if the dinner went well, would sponsor Grunning's and keep it from being foreclosed and seized.

Harry didn't say anything, his hair shaded his eyes and he nodded. It wasn't like anyone had written him all summer anyway; no one cared, not really. They only wanted The-Boy-Who-Lived, they didn't want Harry, they wanted to be miraculously saved from You-Know-Who, Voldermort. Harry trudged upstairs to his 'room' and went to Hedwig, mechanically cleaning out the poop in the cage, stroking her feathers. A pebble hit his window when he heard the Dursley's drive away. He looked up to see Mokuba in a black suit, a cardboard in his hands, in black marker, it read, "Cool owl! Ooh, I want one. Are you on punishment, is that why you can't come outside?"

Harry searched for something to write on, and settled on a piece of parchment, writing an answer back quickly. "Thanks! Haha, I think you're better off with an eagle. Yes, I'm on punishment, but it's nothing serious. Don't worry!" Mokuba looked doubtful, so he crossed out his other answer and wrote a new one. "You look sharp, date tonight?" On the end, he added a smiley face.

Mokuba made a face, causing Harry to laugh. On the cardboard he wrote, "No, my brother and I are going to eat out on the town tonight, business, blah, blah, snooze fest." Before Harry could write his reply, he quickly wrote, "Sorry, my big brother's calling me. See you, Harry."

After Harry cleaned the house from top to bottom, he took a quick shower and fell asleep, trying to rest in case Vernon and his 'family' came home early. It was about 9:45 PM when he woke up.

_When I'm awake I'm all alone_

_The house is dark_

_My guardians aren't home._

_When Uncle Vernon does come home_

_I'll try and be nice,_

_So maybe I'll get just_

_One whipping tonight_

Harry sleepily made his way downstairs, rubbing his eyes and yawning. He was about to go into the kitchen and get a snack when he heard the car pulling into the driveway.

_Don't make a sound!_

_I just heard a car_

_My uncle is back_

_From his mysterious sponsor._

_I hear him curse_

_My name he calls_

_I press myself against the wall._

Harry pressed himself firmly along the wall under the stairs, trying to hide from his uncle as he heard the door swing open.

"Boy!"

_I try and hide_

_From his evil eyes_

_I'm so afraid now_

_I'm starting to cry._

_He finds me weeping_

_He shouts ugly words,_

_He says it's my fault_

_That he suffers at work._

_He slaps me and hits me_

_And yells at me more,_

_I finally get free_

_And run for the door._

_He's already locked it _

_And I start to bawl,_

"You stupid, worthless, orphan brat, its all because of you that I'm going to lose my job, all because of you we'll be kicked out our home and be some disgusting beggars on the street." Vernon accused wildly, hitting Harry over and over. Harry managed to get free as he took a break to rest and ran blindly for the door, pulling at the knob, but Vernon was sly, he'd installed a computer keypad that only he knew the pin to. Harry sobbed as he heard his uncle lumbering toward him menacingly; he could hear him pulling off his belt.

_He takes me and throws me_

_Against the hard wall._

_I fall to the ground_

_My bones nearly broken, _

_And my uncle continues_

_With more bad words spoken._

"_I'm sorry", I scream_

"I'm sorry!" Harry screamed hoarsely, wrapping himself in a fetal position as Vernon beat him bloody with his belt.

_But it's now much too late_

_His face has twisted into an unimaginable hate._

_The hurt and the pain_

_Again and again_

_Oh God, please have mercy!_

_Oh, please let it end!_

_When he finally stops_

_And heads for the door_

_But as I lay there, sprawled on the bloodstained floor_

_I hear the door get broken in_

_Someone screams_

"Harry! Oh my…Merlin, Remus, Remus, Moody, help me. Please, someone help me! I think he's going into his 16th inheritance early; he must be in so much pain. Someone HELP!" An unfamiliar voice screamed hoarsely, sounding frightened.

"Move, Nymphondra, you have to move so I can get a look at him." A familiar male voice snaps. Harry felt someone touching his face, he felt gentle fingers turn his unresponsive face until he looked up into the eyes of his Potions professor, Severus Snape, his dark eyes showing…was that regret? "Potter, you can't die now, hold on for a little while longer, for the mutt's sake. Moody, help me lift him. Potter, you're going to have to bear with me, its going to hurt when we lift you."

White hot pain seared through Harry's entire body, and a scream welled up and burst from his abused vocal cords. He heard the woman sobbing and a yell of pain from his uncle followed by an animalistic snarl. Remus obviously had his uncle pinned or was hitting him, but Harry couldn't bring himself to care as he fell into blissful darkness.

_My name is Harry_

_I am fifteen_

_And tonight is the night_

_When my uncle nearly succeeded in killing me_

* * *

And that's a wrap. Poor, poor Harry, oh how I abuse him so *wipes tear with hanky*. Its mainly because J.K. Rowling leaves us with such obvious signals of abuse: the cupboard, bars on his windows, etc. I mean, **c'mon**. Anywho, though, this takes place in the HP book 5, but before anything actually happens, meaning Sirius is still alive. I've never written a YGO/HP fic, and sad to say, but this isn't entirely my idea, the fic was pretty much adopted from Lady Shinigami2's profile and it took a life on its own. Props to her! *Clap, clap, clap* Next ch will feature Harry coming into his early inheritance. Review, review, review, and let know whatcha think, ne?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh! characters mentioned in the story, though I do know several boys who play the card game

Chapter Two—Harry Potter Ends the War, Voldermort Has Feelings?

Mokuba was antsy all evening. He wanted to get home and talk to Harry in person; he couldn't shake the feeling of dread that blossomed down his back and into his heart, couldn't shake the feeling that something horrible had happened to Harry while he was away.

"Cant you drive any faster!" Mokuba snapped at the driver in the front seat, banging on the black glass, annoyed. A dark brown haired, dark blue eyed, pale, tall young man, about fifteen, pulled him back. "Seto, let go. This incompetent idiot doesn't know how to drive fast."

"Mokuba, you need to calm down. Whatever it is that you're in such a hurry to see will still be there when we get home." Seto said calmly.

"But, Seto…"

"No, Mokuba. Calm down." Seto instructed, his voice becoming gentle.

"Okay." Mokuba agreed and reluctantly settled back into his seat, trying his best not to fidget. The car rounded the corner and parked in #5 of Private Drive, as soon as it pulled to a stop; he hopped out of the car and jumped over the bushes separating the two houses, ignoring Seto calling his name. He noticed the broken in door and his fear for Harry sent chills down his spine. Knocking on the door for politeness sakes before he poked his head in, his nose picked up a coppery smell. He turned his head where he smelt it strongest, which was a broom cupboard, and froze. There was a pool of blood near the door, the wall was dented from a body obviously been flung harshly against it, and… Mokuba squinted, his eyes catching the glint of a familiar object. Were those…Harry's _glasses_?

"What do you think you're doing here? More of that boy's freakish friends, hasn't your kind done enough? Get out, get out, _GET OUT_!"

"Ow! You're **hurting** me." Mokuba cried out, clawing at the horse like woman's bony hands that were digging into his arm.

"Madam Dursley, I would suggest you stop hurting my little brother before I'm forced to take drastic action and have you sued." Seto said coldly, firmly prying her hands from Mokuba's shoulder, pushing him behind him. The horse like woman paled. "My brother and I will be going, good night."

"Seto, stop it, let go, they've done something horrible to Harry." Mokuba protested as Seto forcibly dragged him away from the house. "Seto."

"Harry, Harry, Harry, this punk's all you've talked about since we've been here, but I haven't met him, not even once, and from what the neighbors have been saying about him, I don't want you hanging around him." Mokuba opened his mouth to protest, but Seto cut him off. "I'm not joking; I don't want you hanging around that kid. Are we clear?"

"Yes, nii-sama…" Mokuba sighed, resigned. 'But something's seriously wrong with Harry's family, someone needs to have them checked out by the FBI or something…' Mokuba would see to it, with or without Seto's permission.

(Meanwhile, in Hogwarts' Hospital Wing)

"He's so silent, like the dead after all that screaming. Will he be alright, Albus?" Nymphondra Tonks questioned the grandfatherly Headmaster who truly looked his age as the boy on the bed didn't so much as twitch as he slept deeply, magic moving subtly along his skin, like a barrier against those who tried to touch or move him, shocking them until they let go, or they were unconscious.

"I don't know, my dear, but Severus is doing his best in his lab, brewing potions to ease the aging process as Harry's magic is forcing Harry's body to undergo a late growth spurt seeing as he was severely malnourished, and on top of that, with the scars and broken bones…I suppose him being unconscious is better than being awake and experiencing such agony of his early 16th birthday inheritance." Dumbledore answered honestly.

"I think we should owl or Floo Sirius, he should be here for his godson…" Tonks stated uncertainly.

"Remus already Floo'd Sirius, I'm sure, he would never hide such a thing from his best friend." Albus replied, still looking down at Harry, waiting for Harry's magic to subside and release the boy from his protective cocoon. 'Oh, Harry, how on Earth could I have missed the signs of abuse right in front of me?' he thought sorrowfully.

Right at that moment, the doors of the hospital wing were roughfully thrown open. "HARRY!" Sirius howled as he ran to the bed Harry was lying so still on, shoving Tonks rudely aside, she let it go with a grunt of annoyance. "Oh, Harry, oh Prongslet. Why, why, why, why you? Why is it always you?" Sirius sobbed. Harry didn't answer, still unresponsive. "If I would, if I could, I'd take you away, you know I would take you away in a heartbeat. Please, don't you leave me, too."

"Sirius, you have to get off of him so Severus can administer the potion into his bloodstream." Albus said calmly, gently taking the distraught man's arm, but Sirius whirled around and bared his teeth at him like a wild animal. "Sirius…"

"You're the reason my Prongslet is on his deathbed, if you'd just, if you'd…" Sirius sputtered, breathing harshly through his nose, shaking visibly in anger.

"For Merlin's sake, pull yourself together, Black! If you can't keep yourself in control, what good are you for the boy?" Snape sneered. Sirius was about to throw himself at him and pummel him, but Remus quickly restrained him.

"He has a point, Sirius; we must be calm, for Harry's sake." Remus said soothingly.

"B-But he…! You know as well as I do that he doesn't like Harry, he'd sooner poison Harry in his sleep than actually help him." Sirius almost shouted in frustration and hysteria.

"Don't…fight…Padfoot…" A husky male voice whispered, drawing the attention of everyone in the room.

Sirius freed himself from Remus' grip and turned around; a smile splitting his face wide…and it froze. "P…Prongslet…"

"Oh, dear, I suppose you don't see that everyday." Dumbledore muttered as he stared unabashedly at Harry and back at Snape who was just as frozen as Sirius. "This is certainly a nice surprise…"

"What are you talking about *cough, cough*!" Harry coughed and Remus, the one who'd sensed and smelt the subtle change in Harry's magic, quickly poured him a glass of water. "Thank you." he said in gratitude, blinking when his voice came out a little smoother than he recalled.

"Prongslet…" Sirius stated shakily, looking at Harry. "Snivellus." He looked at Snape and then back again. "Moony, please tell me I'm dreaming."

"You're not dreaming, Padfoot, and we'll love Harry just the same." Remus said firmly. "B-But, this is disturbing!" Sirius cried out shakily.

"Whats going on!" Harry demanded, ignoring the change in his voice. Wordlessly, Remus handed him a mirror. As he looked into the mirror, he noticed the very visible changes to himself. His once rat's nest he called hair had become straight and was about chin-length, his lips were thin, and his face was angular. His eyes and nose remained the same, thank goodness, but his Quidditch tan had lightened a couple shades, but his scar… "What happened to my scar, whats wrong with my face?" he demanded, hysteric as he tried to stand, but the move was too sudden and vertigo forced him down again.

"Cub, we need you to calm down." Remus said sharply.

"Calm down? Calm down! I CANT calm down!" Harry screamed. "Is this Voldermort's doing, whats happened to me!"

"This is not Voldermort's doing, Harry." Dumbledore said carefully. "This is your year early inheritance." Seeing his confusion, he decided to elaborate. "When a wizard, or witch, is particularly powerful, on their sixteenth birthday, some experience a boost in their magical ability, or if they have creature blood in their family line, by a slim chance, they inherit that blood. You, my boy, are very powerful, so much so that your magic eradicated the scar that marked you as Voldermort's equal, in other words, it severed the connection between you and he telepathically, and spiritually."

"We never heard of a telepathic or spiritual connection, Albus!" Sirius spat, his head snapping to glare at the old Headmaster who winced at his slip up.

"Regretfully, I did not inform you, but seeing as the connection is terminated, there is no need to discuss it thoroughly." Albus said smoothly. "What I would like to point out more specifically is the fact that Harry, or his magic if you prefer, has defeated Voldermort."

You could hear a pin drop after that statement. "**WHAT**?" Sirius yelled in shock.

"Could you explain that, sir, in detail, so I understand how I won when I actually didn't do anything…?" Harry trailed off, uncertain.

"Of course, of course, dear boy, I'll gladly explain it to you. Severus, if you please…" Dumbledore looked meaningfully at Snape who had not spoken or moved since Harry had woken, but he could practically feel the pain searing through the man's Dark Mark although he was currently too numb to feel the sensation.

"Yes, I'll return shortly." Snape agreed reluctantly, he turned with a swish of his robes and left the room. 'Lily, how could you hide such a secret from me? You and James' son is…' The thought left him as he Apparated with a small pop.

(In Voldermort's hideout)

"So, you have finally decided to grace us with your presence, Severus." Voldermort stated simply, and Snape tensed, preparing for a Crucio, but nothing came much to his surprise. "I have summoned you all because, unfortunately, or, for some of you…" a discreet glance at Snape made the Potions Master duck his head and grovel more. "It is a blessing…I am dying."

There was total chaos as the assembled Death Eaters all clamored and tried to make sense of the simple sentence. Voldermort let them talk and panic for a moment before he made a sharp hand motion and they quieted reluctantly.

"As I said, I'm dying. Many of you are showing solidarity outwardly, but jumping for joy inwardly, and as unusual as it is…I do not begrudge you. I only have a year to live, anyway, as my connection to the boy, Harry Potter, is a…double edged sword, so to speak. He feels what I feel, I feel what he feels, and in this case, with this imperfect body, even with his blood flowing in my veins, the backlash of his early 16th birthday inheritance, most of it, was forced onto me, and as I am not at my full strength…" Voldermort stated, waving his hand at his frail body.

"Master, shouldn't you be more furious, I mean, the boy, he will live, and you will die." One unnamed Death Eater spoke up meekly.

"It is best not to provoke a child of that power, power greater than mine. It is best…to make him an ally, let him live…but I will not relinquish my dream to wipe out mudbloods until this is a pureblood society. We will redouble our efforts to make this dream come into full play in under a year. If he is still in Hogwarts at that time…" Shrug. "Then he is a fool and mercy will not be offered twice. Let your children know he is not to be touched, do not make him wary of you, and if necessary, try to befriend him. Dismissed." Voldermort said with that same calm, no one moved, uncertain of this new temper. "Are you deaf, I said…" His magic flared, nearly suffocating them. "_Dismissed_." He hissed in Parseltongue.

Soon, the Death Eaters began to Disapparate, aware that although Voldermort was more…lenient, he still had power and wouldn't fail to use it, just not as wastingly. Snape turned to leave, but Voldermort stopped him. "Severus."

"Yes, my liege?" Snape asked, turning to face the man.

"Your liege, 'your liege', ha! You think me a fool, Severus? I know you have never been loyal to me in over 15 years." Voldermort snapped and Snape recoiled, his mind thinking of a hundred ways he could escape safely. "I could kill you here and make the brat even more miserable that he lost a parent, that would please me greatly, and a fitting end for a traitor such as yourself."

"Master, I…" Snape's voice cracked in his panic. "I….Please…"

"But that would be a coward's way out for someone like you, you would like to die a hero, and place that guilt on someone else's shoulders, namely your son's." Voldermort grinned meanly when Snape flinched. "The little brat would feel horrible that you, his father, died so suddenly, and at my hands, trying to protect him. How wrong he couldn't be!"

"I may be a coward, Master, and my…son may have too large a hero complex…but I will not stand here and let you talk badly of him. Kill me if you wish, I will not run." Snape said in a quiet, defiant whisper.

Voldermort pointed his wand at Snape's heart. "It would be so very easy…" He lowered his wand and turned on his heel. "But not much fun. Know that if I feel the brat is sad because you refuse to be the father he needs, I will personally kill you." And then he strode from the room.

Snape let out a breath he'd been holding since his bold declaration and Disapparated. When he Apparated back into Hogwarts, in the Hospital Wing, he felt like he'd been kicked in the gut when he saw the dry tears on Harry's face.

"All these years, and I failed to see beyond a Transfiguration spell, into your heart, and saw who you truly are." Snape whispered, lightly running his hands through Harry's hair. 'My hair…' he thought, comparing the two and their similarities.

"It would be best to play the distraught father role when he's awake, Snivellus." Sirius stated loudly. Snape quickly checked to see if Harry was still sleeping. "Oh, and Harry received this earlier, while you were gone, which is why he was crying."

Snape accepted the parchment from Sirius, ignoring how the man looked at him as if trying to look into his soul.

Dear Mr. Potter,

It has come to the attention of the employees working at Gringotts that the combined Transfiguration spell your mother and your bond father, James Potter, placed on you has cancelled a year early due to either an unexpected/and or powerful finite charm, or a very difficult experience over this summer. Whatever the case may be, the spell has been lifted, and despite your parents' strict instructions you be told of your true heritage when you are sixteen, we feel it cannot wait. Your biological father, Severus Tobias Snape, has not been told that you are his son, and as he supposedly hated your bond father, he could not be seen showing special treatment to you as it would compromise his precarious position in the Dark Lord's inner circle and spy for the Light side. Onto more important matters of business, we ask you come to Gringotts as soon as it is to your convenience and collect your inheritance left by your parents.

Sincerely,

Griphook

"It is…overwhelming." Snape stated, placing the parchment at Harry's bedside.

"Overwhelming, he has." Sirius muttered. "Are you bloody stupid, Snivellus? Albus tells Harry, in ridiculous detail, how he was a…a goddamn Horcrux, and you've both been destroying them, and just recently, his supposed biological father is actually his bond father, which means…" he said as he began to rant.

"I know what a bond mate is, Black." Snape cut him off wearily. "I know I am Harry's father, alright, I understand your hatred of me, do not let it affect Harry."

"I don't care about that." Sirius snapped.

"Then why are you, a half mad man, lecturing me?" Snape asked, exhausted.

"I'm still Harry's godfather; you can't take that right away from me." Sirius said defiantly and through Snape's exhausted brain, he understood. "I am still going to take him to Quidditch games, baby him and feed him til he's fat as all hell; you're not taking that right from me."

"Listen to me carefully, Black, as I am only saying this once before I go to Albus and report." Sirius nodded, looking at him. "Harry is my son, not yours, not the werewolf's, not Molly's, or Minerva's, he's **my** son. I botched up 15 years of his life, that's my fault, that's on me, and I blame myself, solely, but I will not allow any of you to interfere with our time, if he allows me to get to know him. You're his godfather, I respect that, but respect that he's _**my**_ son, get used to it, because I plan to be around for a very long time." Snape said slowly, seriously. Sirius looked into his eyes and knew he wouldn't allow it to be any other way, and nodded slowly. "Good, now, excuse me, mutt."

"Hmph, whatever, Snivellus."

* * *

And thats a wrap. Sorry for the delay everyone, I wanted to iron out the wrinkles of this plot very carefully before I continued, but so far from my notes, its coming along nicely. Do you all agree? Is this good, interesting, or bad? Let me know what you think in a review, review, review! Ciao!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh! characters mentioned in the story, though I do think Snape is the coolest/bravest man in the HP universe and Harry's deck of cards is actually mine

Chapter Three—The Road to Recovery Begins With a Single Step:

Remus was keeping vigilance over Harry's sleeping body, his gray eyes tired, but his body not slumped or slouched at all. Snape was talking to Headmaster Dumbledore and Sirius had left a little while ago, at his insistent urging, to get some rest. Harry would come to no harm under his watch, he'd sworn. But with the stress of finding out that James wasn't Harry biological father, Harry's hysteria about thinking that he was related to Snape and not loved at all, he found it harder to keep his eyes open.

"You know, you don't have to sit here, wolf. I severely doubt Death Eaters are going to storm the Hospital Wing, especially since Poppy is vigilant. Blasted woman nearly hexed my eyebrows together." Snape's dark, smooth voice reached Remus' sensitive ears.

"He's a beautiful boy, Severus." Remus whispered. "Inside and out."

"I know." He whispered in return, his deep voice hushed by powerful emotions. "I've always known. I just forgot for a while." For a moment, he was silent and before he spoke, he had to swallow heavily. "I always thought Lily loved James more than me even though they both insisted that upon 'equal partnership and equal love'. James was much more daring and outgoing than I was, and I thought he was much more suited for her needs than I. I was serious, surly, and studious, so when Voldermort came into power and Dumbledore needed a spy for the Light side, I thought…I never knew…"

"The road to Hell is paved with good intentions." Remus said quietly and Snape agreed with him.

Harry was floating in and out of unconsciousness, his mind going in circles as it tried to process what he'd read in his letter from Griphook. Opening his eyes, he smiled sleepily at Remus but he blinked and realized the man wasn't alone. For a moment, his heart raced and he panicked, then he remembered the letter and anger took ahold of him. "Get out." He hissed at the dark haired man.

"Harry…" Remus reached for him, but Harry dodged his hands, ignoring the flare of hurt in his eyes for the moment. "Harry, calm down."

"Get out." Harry snarled. "Are you deaf? I told you to get out. I want you out. Get out, getoutgetoutgetout**GETOUT**!" Harry's eyes flashed and his magic flared, striking the ceiling and the Hospital Wing seemed to shake with the force of his anger. "GET OUT OF HERE! STAY OUT! I DON'T WANT YOU! I DON'T NEED YOU!" Magic continued to pour off his body as tangible wisps of green light, circling and protecting him, as if a large snake was wound around him, poised to strike. "I WANT YOU OUT!"

"Harry, do-!" Remus tried to reach for him, but Harry's magic, volatile as its master that was subconsciously wielding it, struck the werewolf in the chest. Remus hovered in mid-air for a moment, shock in his eyes and then forgiveness as he was launched into the stone walls harshly, a sick cracked echoed in the suddenly quietly room, and the werewolf slid to the ground, blood spilling down his face, his eyes closed.

"R-Remus?" Harry's voice sounded awfully small, like a child. "Remus? Remus! REMUS! MOONY? MOONY!" The frightening power winked out of existence and he ran to the fallen man's side, but he did not touch him. "Oh God, oh Merlin, I killed him, I killed him…"

Severus, who'd been too stunned to do anything up to this point, got over his shock and grabbed Harry a little more roughfully than he intended, but he could apologize later, he pulled the teen away from Remus and said firmly. "Stay here." Kneeling down, he gently touched the man's slack face, prodding slightly at his forehead, earning a moan. "Call Pompfrey." Harry remained frozen, his eyes wide with horror. "Harry." he tried but he figured the boy was in shock, though he had no patience. "Potter, you insufferable dunderhead, the werewolf may be concussed due to your childish temper tantrum, GET HELP!"

That seemed to snap Harry out of it. Nodding jerkily, he threw open the door and ran out, yelling for Madam Pompfrey. Satisfied that he obeyed orders, even under his "Professor" persona, Snape turned to the unconscious man in front of him. Quietly, he said, "Well, I suppose I can commend you on your heroic attempt to salvage my nonexistent relationship with a son who doesn't need me. Thank you, wolf." He would never say that to the man when he was awake.

(2 hrs of fussing and explanations later)

"Honestly, I'm fine, I'm fine, Poppy. I've got a headache is all." Remus said sheepishly, rubbing his neck in embarrassment. White wrap was wrapped tightly around his head and he was restricted to bed rest, but he was trying to talk his way out of it.

"You're not _fine_, Remus Lupin! You were thrown roughfully into a stone wall where you could've cracked your skull or received a concussion." Pompfrey stated sharply, ignoring how Harry's face became closed off and he flinched at her words.

"Neither of these things happened though." Remus quietly spoke.

"Remus, my boy, Poppy has a valid reason to be anxious and angry. With Mr. Potter's temper given free reign, if we had not reached you in time, you very well could have ended up dead." Sirius opened his mouth to object, or agree, Harry didn't know. "Furthermore, I understand that the target of his anger was not you directly, and his magic reacted, however, he must not be given leeway in lieu of his actions." Dumbledore said solemnly, no twinkle present in his blue eyes.

"Harry is a CHILD. A BOY! He cannot control his emotions like some emotionless shell. Snivellus, say something!" Sirius shouted, unable to keep silent any longer.

Severus stirred from his position against the wall, his dark eyes pining Sirius to silence and as they swept over Harry, the boy looked away. "…I agree with the Headmaster." Sirius opened his mouth to speak but Severus continued. "Yes, he is a boy, a child, and the target of his ire was me, but the wolf…no, **Remus**…" he paused, ignoring Sirius's slack jaw and how Remus blinked in surprise that he was being called by name. "Remus received the brunt of his anger and is injured for it. He is fifteen, Black; almost of age, and currently at the age where he knows that physically hurting others is wrong."

Sirius opened and closed his mouth several times, but nothing came out, and finally, he closed his mouth, swallowed, and nodded.

"I think the best course of action at the moment would be for young Harry Potter to stay in Prince Manor with his father for the rest of his summer..." Albus sent a quelling look at Sirius and Harry when they both opened their mouth to disagree. "And if it is agreeable with you, Severus, perhaps Remus and Sirius can spend the summer with him as well."

"I don't see the point in subjecting myself to being in the company of three Gryffindor dunderheads who will, no doubt, spend the majority of summer making me miserable." Snape sneered. "However, if I had a hand in discipling Potter instead of simply chiding him as these two fools have no doubt to do, I would be more welcome to the idea."

"I'd rather go to Azkaban than subject myself to any of your punishments!" Harry blurted.

"Well, you're not going to Azkaban." Sirius said a little sharper than he intened, however he ignored Harry's flinch and how he seemed remorseful. "As long as its within reason, Harry will adhere to whatever punishment you think up."

"The boy is embarrassingly in need of learning wizarding etiquette. Since I doubt he will listen to my advice, as his godfather, perhaps you'd like to teach him? You are, after all, Lord Black." Severus drawled, lifting an eyebrow in challenge. Sirius was stunned, but he nodded. "Good." He turned to Remus. "Seeing as you're the victim in all this, Lupin, and you were the Defense Against Dark Arts teacher third year, and you're..." He swallowed thickly and exhaled. "...The smartest of the former Marauders, I think you would be best to teach Harry to duel. Perhaps gift him with a little patience and humility, as well as respect for authority, Merlin knows he needs it."

Remus laughed softly. "I'll do my best, Severus."

"Well, _sir_, since you're so keen on ordering people around, what will you be doing to me as punishment? Making me write lines? Brew potions? Or something equally horrifying?" Harry did an impressionable Snape-sneer.

"Nothing so redundant, Potter. Obviously, those punishments taught you nothing." Severus smirked and then he leaned off the wall, walking forward until he was in front of Harry who glared at him defiantly. "I'll be teaching you how to Occlude your mind, and no, you will not be given the option of 'quitting'. You are going to learn, and I will teach you." He said firmly. "Am I understood?"

Harry gritted his teeth and looked around the room for help. Sirius had suddenly developed a fascination with the ceiling, Remus was smiling, waiting for his answer, Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling, and Pompfrey just seemed stern. "Yeah."

"That is not a proper answer, Potter. I repeat, am I understood?" Severus repeated.

"Yes." Harry hissed.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, sir, I understand!" Harry snapped.

"Good." Severus said with a nod of his head. "You might have to start those patience and humility lessons first, Lupin." With a swish of his robes that sent it billowing behind him like a shroud, Snape exited the room.

"Severus always did know how to exit with a flair." Dumbledore said musingly. "Well! Come along Poppy, I am certain young Mr. Potter has much to discuss with his godfather and Remus."

"But...!" Pompfrey made to protest, but Dumbledore just smiled at her, his eyes twinkling madly. "...Oh, alright. But, don't you get out of that bed, Remus Lupin!"

"Yes, Poppy." Remus smiled, amused.

Once they were alone, Harry rounded on his godfather and Remus. "How could you take his side? He's my snarky, evil git of a Potions Professor!"

"That may be true, Prongslet, but in that moment, all I saw was a father laying down the law for his rebellious son." Sirius said softly, his voice musing. Harry's eyes slitted like a cat's. "You can deny it to your dying breath, Harry James Potter, but in your heart of hearts, you and I both know that you long for adult guidance, and now I know why you so vehemently fight against it."

Harry sensed the undertones and his eyes widened. "I...I don't know what you mean."

"Are you aware of what your uncle tried to do, Harry?" Remus asked soothingly.

"He...he tried..." Harry stopped and swallowed. "He tried to...he was just angry!" Harry burst out, shocking the two men with how desperate he sounded, how he was desperate to hide the truth, even by lying for his uncle. "He was, he was! I...I was just in the way. Uncle Vernon didn't mean any of it."

"You mean, he didn't mean to beat you half to death with his belt?" Sirius spoke tersely, his jaw locked so tight, Harry feared his teeth would break under the strain. "Moony, please tell me our cub isn't serious in his beliefs." he said as he woodenly turned to Remus who was eyeing Harry seriously.

"He isn't. He's scared." Remus said without looking away from Harry, and it was starting to make the teen uncomfortable, it was if the man knew. "He's done more to you, hasn't he?"

"No! NO, he hasn't! I swear!" Harry felt it was too little air in the atmosphere suddenly. He couldn't breathe. _He couldn't breathe!_

"I believe you, Harry. Its okay. Calm down, just calm down." Gentle arms were around him, cocooning him and keeping him from fleeing. Protecting and shielding him. "Are you calm?" Sirius asked, lifting his chin up so he met his worried eyes.

Harry inhaled shakily. "I'm calm." He closed his eyes and leaned into Sirius' warmth, allowing him to pull him closer and soon, he was falling asleep, comforted with the knowledge that they wouldn't hurt him. He wasn't naive enough to believe that no one **couldn't** and that no one **wouldn't** be able to hurt him, but for the moment, he was content to let the adults worry.

(Surrey, England, #4 Private Drive, a little after 6 PM)

Mokuba watched the house over the hedges that seperated them. He knew Seto would be mad if he found out that he'd disobeyed him, so he waited until his brother was gone before he took up vigilance, waiting for Harry to show up. He figured it'd been about three hours since he'd been waiting, with small breaks in between to use the bathroom and get something to drink. Nothing particular happened out of the ordinary. That is, until the dark haired man showed up. The horse lady came outside and they talked for a moment, what they were saying, he didnt know, but they entered her house. There was shouting from the man and the woman, and then a bright light lit up their house.

"It isn't nice to spy on neighbors, boy." Mokuba flinched and nearly fell over in his haste to back away as the dark haired man was suddenly in his face. "Bad things happen to trouble makers."

"I...I just wanted to see if Harry was okay, and, and give him this deck of cards, since he seemed lonely..." Mokuba admitted, holding out a deck of cards he'd made just for Harry, in case he wanted to play. "And I'm not a trouble maker!" he added.

The man reached out and gently accepted the deck of cards from Mokuba's numb hands. "...I can see that, thank you for being the one thing my son had to look forward to this summer, Mokuba Kaiba."

"How do you know who I..." Mokuba trailed off, looking at the ground in confusion, when he looked up, the man had a stick right in the front of him, directly between his eyes. "Wha-?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't afford to leave any clues. _Obliviate._"

White exploded in Mokuba's eyes and he slumped to the ground, unconscious. Later, per Snape's orders, Arabella Figg called Seto Kaiba and put on a big show about the boy collapsing in the heat and how he simply must come get him from her house, the poor dear. No one was any wiser about what happened to Harry Potter, and if Seto found it odd that Mokuba seemingly had forgotten all about the delinquent, he chalked it up to Mokuba listening to what he told him, as always. They couldn't be any farther from the truth, and that was how Snape wanted it.

(Grimmuald Place)

"Albus, you can't be serious. Harry's been badly hurt. He needs professional medical help," yelled Molly angrily. "Severus is a Potions Master not a bloody healer."

"Molly, he'll be fine. Severus is perfectly capable of healing a few wounds and Poppy is there," said Albus calmly.

"But it wasn't just a few wounds, though, was it?" asked Bill derisively. "Harry was a bloody mess. Quite frankly, I'm surprised he's still alive with the injuries he has." Why was he even here? Oh, that's right. He was here because Dumbledore had called an Order meeting, and he was actually in London during said meeting. It was times like these that he wished he'd followed Charlie's example and stayed as far away from England as possible.

Dumbledore smiled gently, patiently, at them both. "Harry will be fine."

"He is not fine, Albus," snapped Molly. "Those muggles have abused him for the last time. If Remus doesn't take him to St. Mungo's, then I will. I won't just sit back and watch while Harry's life is in danger."

"I retrieved Potter's personal belongings and owl. Everything is in order for him to be moved once he wakes." Severus reported to the Headmaster, blinking in surprise when Molly Weasley poked him in the chest with her finger.

"Listen here, Severus Tobias Snape! I want Harry Potter sent to the bloody hospital right this instant!" Molly said in a severe tone.

"Mom, um..." Bill tried to tug her away, but she would not move, and he chuckled nervously as he saw Snape's eyes becoming murderous, though his face remained impassive.

"I assure you, madam, that Harry has been seen to regarding his wounds, however, for you to assume that you can order me around like a house elf is a grave error. Get your finger off my person this moment!" Severus' voice never rose in volume, but it might have better if he had, because the way his voice lowered in dark promise made Molly Weasley remember who she was dealing with. Molly's hand fell limply to her side as she stared into the eyes of who she considered the devil himself. "Good, atleast you have **some** brains."

As Snape walked away, deeper into the house, Albus chuckled. "As I said, Harry will be fine."

* * *

And thats a wrap. I'm terribly sorry that it took me three months to update this but I had to learn to play Yu-Gi-Oh! and have my own deck made before I attempted to write any more. I'm still pretty ambysal at it, so we won't be seeing Harry duel often until much, MUCH later. I have big plans for this story, and for those who Favorited this story, or reviewed, thank you, and I'm sorry I left you hanging. I'll try not to do that for months at a time again. I might be moving Harry to Durmstrang, though since I very much love Viktor Krum. :) Tell me what you think in a review, review, review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh! characters mentioned in the story, though Harry's deck is actually my deck, and I love Kaiba's Blue Eyes White Dragon card(s), Joey's Red Eye's Black Dragon, any dragons really, and Spell casters like the Dark Magician or Magician of Chaos! *sheepish smile*

Chapter Four—The Mind is Like a Sieve, Time and Patience Heals All Wounds: "Excuse me, Professor. What are you doing here?" Coming out of the bathroom was a large, broad shouldered, ginger haired Weasley; he looked to be just getting out of the shower and only had a towel around his waist.

Aware of his presence, but not totally prepared for the man to be only clad in a towel, Snape sucked in a quiet breath of air and called upon every bit of training as a spy in order to hurriedly hide his attraction to a male's presence. 'Attraction is dangerous. Attraction gets people killed.' He sternly warned himself as he continued to gather the little nick-knacks his son had left in the house.

"Professor?"

"At the moment, unless your pea-sized brain cannot comprehend, I am a little busy, Mr. Weasley!" Snape snarled, annoyed and uncomfortable to be in the man's presence. In his rage, he turned around, only he was slightly closer to the man than he originally thought.

"…Huh. You know, instead of berating me because you're aroused, you could've atleast answered my question so I would leave you alone." The Weasley stated casually, stepping back, giving him space, and went back in the bathroom.

'What in Merlin's name was that?' Deciding to put the odd occurrence of a Weasley finding him, the snarky, and greasy git of a Potions' Professor vulnerable and not taking advantage, out of sight and out of mind to be examined at a later date, as Snape reached for another little souvenir of Harry's, he found it snatched out of his hand.

"Honestly. You men would be lost without a woman around. Just stuffing his clothes and other things in his trunks is hardly sanitary. I suppose Harry gets these traits from you." Molly said softly as she folded up a shirt by hand instead of magic.

'Albus told her!' "I...would not know." Snape said slowly, warily.

"Mm." Molly made a noise in her throat which he didn't know was agreement or disapproval. "The green shirt, please." Snape handed her the shirt that was atleast two or three sizes too big, she clucked her tongue in disapproval. "You should buy him new clothes after you sort this mess out with Gringotts."

"I had plans to." Watching her swiftly fold Harry's shirt with a flourish, he handed her another one and then, slowly, meticulously, he repeated her actions, it didn't come out precisely as hers, and he glared at the offending material, willing it to combust with his eyes.

"You fold the sleeves together first, then flip the top down so it's even with the bottom." Molly said quietly, already on a pair of pants.

'Two Weasley's being pleasant, an odd occurrence.' Although wary of her change in personality, Snape didn't want to outdone by her, so he folded Harry's clothes meticulously, gaining in speed as he caught onto the technique.

(An hour and a half later)

"Harry is allowed to receive letters from his friends here?" Molly asked Snape who was shrinking Harry's trunk and put it in his pocket.

"I believe Harry was depressed that he **wasn't** receiving letters. A child he may be, but the world has put a burden on him so large and heavy it is forcing him to act like a man." Snape answered her in a roundabout way. "He needs contact and I won't deny it to him."

"What Molly means, Severus, is that…Albus discussed with us about the Dark Lord's ultimatum regarding Harry. Will you be removing him from Hogwarts and transferring him to a new school, or will you home school him?"

That gave Snape pause. "To be honest, I…did not think of that." Molly glared at him and he hastily continued. "However, now that you've brought it to my attention, I will broach the subject with Mr. Potter himself and go from there, it is his decision, his education."

"You call him 'Mr. Potter' although…" Molly trailed off, her rant dying in her throat as she looked at him, really looked at him, and something in his gaze made her stop.

"Goodbye." With a brief nod to each of them, he Apparated.

(In Domino City, Japan, Pegasus' household)

Pegasus was looking through some of his old, childhood things he'd saved when a photo album fell off the top shelf. Reaching down, he picks it up by its spine and a picture fell out. Intrigued, but annoyed, he bent down again and picked the picture up, turning it around, he saw on the front was a scowling, black haired, jet black eyed young boy, probably eleven, holding…was that him?, as an infant, a pretty red haired female with bright, eye catching green eyes, laughing in the background, two fingers behind the boy's head in the imitation of 'bunny ears'. Mildly interested, he opened the photo album, surprised to see more pictures of the boy, usually with him scowling, or reprimanding him, covering each page, but as he turned the pages, less and less he saw the boy, and in the few pictures he did see him, they seemed to have grown distant, and more often, he was alone, sulking, a few of them with him crying. The last picture was of the man, in his mid-twenties, hugging him tightly and trying to hand him a ring, but he, at fourteen, seemed angry and refused. …And suddenly, he remembered.

(Flashback)

"I don't want anything you give me, Sev'rus! What I want is for you to be there for me, like you used to, before she was around."

"Pegasus, don't be this way. I'm trying, I'm trying so hard, but…things happened, things changed. Please, I want you to have this ring, to hold onto it until my son comes of age. I trust you, above all else."

"You have a _son_?" Pegasus whispered. "All this time, you've been disregarding my feelings because you have a son!"

"This is infatuation, you'll meet a nice girl, fall in love and settle down, and it'll be as if I never existed."

"I don't want to live my life if you aren't in it!" Pegasus sobbed. "Why can't you see that its you that I want, not a girl? I don't care that you're a Dark wizard like my parents say, I don't care if something happens to me, as long as you stay in my life as a constant." He grabbed the man's robes, soaking them with his tears. "Why can't I be first in your heart?" He felt something on hard on his temple and he blearily opened his eyes, bitterly smiling as he saw it was a 'stick'. "I hate her because she stole you from me." White exploded in his vision and then…nothing.

(End flashback)

Pegasus came back to reality, gripping the picture harshly in his fist. Slowly, he relaxed his grip and turned the picture over. Written in his mother's handwriting were the words, "Everything we did up to this point, we did for **you**, son. He wasn't good for you at this point so we kept him away. But one day, he will be, and you'll know then. Until then, hold onto this picture, and don't worry, your memories will return to you. With love, Mother." 'I suppose it makes sense now, why I fell in love with Cecilia but in my heart, I wasn't 100% true to her. I was waiting for him, always waiting…' With an overly dramatic sigh, he smoothed the picture out and put it in the breast pocket of his suit, close to his heart. "I suppose I can wait some more, how dull. I'll have re-arrange some of my plans."

(Meanwhile…)

"I suppose it makes sense that the Dark Lord wouldn't just let me waltz out of his Inner Circle without repercussions." Severus murmured to himself.

Prince Manor, while not as grand as some purebloods' manors, was still magnificent, and to see it burning to the ground with the Dark Lord's mark hovering above it…Well, that hurt him in ways he could barely fathom.

Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop!

"Severus, my boy…I am so sorry. I know you are hurting, but we have to move. I'm quite sure you can understand what this means." Dumbledore's kind voice and gentle hand on his shoulder washed over Snape and seeped into his subconscious.

What this meant? Of course he knew what this meant. This meant he was a target, a walking, breathing bulls-eye for overly eager Death Eater wannabes. They would do their damndest to kill him and present him to their Master. Oh, Merlin, what about Harry? Where could they go? Where could they hide him now, Grimmuald Place wouldn't be safe forever.

"Severus, snap out of it." Dumbledore said firmly, the leader of the Light shining through in his voice. "Harry needs you to be strong for him, and besides, you do have another place you can hide in plain sight from Death Eaters."

Blinking, Snape came back to reality, meeting Dumbledore's eyes with dread in his heart. "You're talking about Domino City, I can't."

"You can, and you will. One more time, my boy, you have to think of someone other than yourself. You have a son now and whether he knows it or not, he will need you."

Wearily, Snape nodded. With the Prince Manor burning, it was a subtle act of war on him, declared by the Dark Lord, and with Dark wizards running amok; it wouldn't take long before his 'soldiers' went on the attack.

Britain was no longer safe.

"Indeed." Domino City, Japan would be their new home.

* * *

And thats a wrap. No one saw this coming, huh? Yes, yes, I know, Pegasus is like 14 years Snape's junior, but better him than Charlie Weasley, right? *dodges sister's hairbrush* And my sister was pretty pissed when I insinuated I would pair the two together. Seriously, I recieved a two hour rant for this. Anywho, like I said last ch, Harry will be seen in a few duels, but as for writing a whole duel, psh, hell no. I'm pretty sure everyone read(s)/watches Yu-Gi-Oh! on TV, I dont plan to re-enact it and bore us all to death. Thanks for putting this on your Favorites lists, alerts, etc., but feedback is equally appreciated. Please review, ciao!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh! characters mentioned in the story, though I do own Harry's deck and this story

Chapter Five—With Power Comes Respect: Chirp! Chirp! Chirp! "Nn?" Using his fist to rub his eye, Harry blearily peeked his eye open… "!" Sitting up, Harry realized he was in a room painted a soft, soothing gray color, a light brown dresser placed against the right side of the wall, in the corner was a vibrant green plant, the bed he was in was king sized, a single white pillow rested comfortably behind his back, and a white blanket covered his small frame. Looking around, he realized there were two dark brown dressers and on top of each one was a small beside lamp. Scooting toward the edge of the bed, he slid off, his pale feet contrasting with the polished wooden floor, and he looked down at himself to realize he was in plain green, silk pajamas. Padding quietly across the room on the deep red carpet, Harry reached for the door but backed up just in time to avoid it as it opened.

"Oh, good morning, Prongslet! Did you sleep well?" Sirius asked nicely, a tray filled with breakfast food like bacon, eggs, orange juice, Frosted Flakes, toast, jam, pancakes, syrup, and honey. Harry's stomach growled at the scent and Sirius let out a booming laugh. "Guess you're hungry, eh?" Sheepishly, Harry nodded. "Well, come on, lets dig in, hm?"

"Gladly." Harry said earnestly.

Once Sirius set the tray on the bed, the convict and hero dug into their large breakfast with an eagerness born of intense hunger. Unfortunately, Harry could only stuff about a quarter of the delicious food down and Sirius polished off the rest.

"I think we should talk." Sirius stated seriously, placing the tray on the bedside dresser to his left. Harry tensed at his tone. "You were asleep last night, but Dumbledore sent word to us that Prince Manor had been burned to the ground and the Dark Mark was hovering above it."

"Is Professor Snape alright? He wasn't hurt, was he?" Harry asked, his heart skipping a beat at the implications.

Sirius carefully scanned Harry's face. The teen was unaware, but he was acting just like a frightened child latching onto the nearest adult. "No, Sniv...Snape wasn't inside Prince Manor, he arrived to watch it burning. You've got to understand that Snape grew up in that house and although he might not have liked it as he insinuated, its still a piece of his childhood thats destroyed, and no, its not your fault." With a split decision, Sirius gently grabbed Harry's hand, encasing it in his larger, warm one. "Its Voldermort's fault, he wanted to hurt Snape and he succeeded marginally. Anyway, Dumbledore suggested Snape move us to this area as its more secure, no one will recognize us here."

"Where are we?" Harry asked as he gently tugged his hand free.

"Japan. Domino City, Japan, to be precise." Sirius answered bluntly. Harry's eyes widened and he looked like he was panicking, but Sirius couldn't tell since he put up a calm facade and nodded. "Snape didn't give us many details about how he owned this place or if he'd been here before, but..." He trailed off with a shrug.

"You're hiding something, something important." Harry said quietly.

"Well..." Harry gave him a deadpan look. "Yes." Sirius admitted with a wince, Harry began to frown and Sirius hastened to explain. "Here in Japan, there aren't many actual wizards/witches and the magic we're used to is different and almost nonexistent. There are a few Neutral families who stay here, but mostly, there are squibs and cheap parlor tricks used to scam tourists."

"Oh. So...that means I'll have to go to a Muggle school?" Harry frowned, looking down at the sheets.

"Well, if you aren't enrolled in school, the Muggle Aurors will get involved, that could cause unnecessary attention."

"They're called police." Harry corrected him absentmindedly, picking at the covers, ignoring how Sirius stared at him in worry. After a little while, Harry shrugged. "I guess I can go to Muggle school, will you still teach me wizarding etiquette?"

"Of course, Harry! It was one of Snape's conditions. Oh, right, he also told me to give you this, though I'm not sure exactly what this is." Sirius dug in his pocket and pulled out a deck of cards.

'! Duel Monsters...' Accepting the cards, Harry idly wondered if the snarky, greasy git wasn't so bad after all. "Hey, Padfoot, can I go outside?"

"Outside?" Sirius parroted.

"Yes, to get used to the neighborhood. I won't be out long, I just want to look around."

"Well...okay. Just make sure you call this house and get back in here at a decent time." Sirius said, caving under the influence of Harry's "kicked puppy" look. Harry pumped his fist and let out a whoop, a small smile stretched across the convict's lips as he saw his godson so carefree. He wrote down the number, just as Snape had forced he and Moony to memorize, and then handed it to the teen. 'Besides, what trouble can Harry get into in a new neighborhood in a different country?'

(Domino City High, outside the gates)

'This looks like a cool place to stop for a rest and eat a bit of these tuna sandwiches.' Harry thought as he took a seat on a bench. Much to Harry's embarrassment, Remus hadn't allowed him to leave the house without promising not to talk to strangers and to call every three hours! Unraveling the aluminimum foil, he pulled out one half sandwich and bit into it. 'They're worried, I guess.'

"Hey, you shouldn't be here unless you're a student." An annoying female voice blabbed in Japanese. Harry turned his head slightly to notice it was a chin length brown haired, blue eyed, obviously brainy and obnoxious, girl, probably Harry's age. "Are you list...en...ing, or are you retarded?"

"T-Thats not a nice thing to say, Anzu." A short male with extremely extravagant hair features multiple layers including long blond crooked, pointy locks for his fringe, the rest features a set of five large spikes and two smaller spikes colored black with a magenta sheen along the edges and violet eyes. "Its pretty mean, actually, I don't think he can understand us..."

"Don't be so nervous, Yugi. The whole point in berating weird little tourist boys like him is to do it in their face." Although Harry couldn't understand what the chick was saying, he could tell by the tone of her voice that she was saying something derogatory about him. "Oi! Hey, retard, you need to go." Then the girl had the audacity to snap her fingers in his face.

"Get your finger out of my face or keep it in my face...well, unless you want it broken." Harry said calmly, squeezing her captured hand harshly, her pretty face became ugly as it twisted in pain. The smaller teen made a move to help the girl, but he just rolled his eyes and shoved the girl into the boy, forcing them to fall on each other. "I'm done here." Harry tossed the last of his uneaten tuna sandwich over his shoulder, smirking when he heard a girly shriek of disgust.

"Hey, hey, gaijin." A pebble hit Harry in the face, he winced and then glared at the tall, blonde haired man with dark shades and an unshaven face, he was American, by the looks of it. "Wanna play with me?" He held up his hand, spreading his fingers so the cards in his hand were on display. "If you win, I'll give you a really cool card."

"Lets play." Harry shrugged, pulling out his deck. After all, what did he have to lose?

(Meanwhile, Domino Musuem...)

'What am I going to do? Of course the Crawford family left one of their smaller estates to me as a hideout, but because I _Obliviated_ Pegasus on his mother's orders, he won't recognize me. Or will he?' The Crawford family was strictly Neutral and had been for several decades, going so far to avoid Ministry detection by leaving everthing they loved behind and starting scratch in a foreign country. Eileen, his mother, had come into contact with Loretta Crawford, a squib with just enough magic to occasionally See into the future, on pure chance while she had taken him on a trip. The thread that had tied him to the creator of Duel Monsters, Pegasus J. Crawford, had been forged on coincidence and had strengthened as he raised Pegasus, guiding him like a 'big brother' should. He had no idea that his friendship with Lily had inadverently caused the boy to hate her, nor did he know that Pegasus had a crush on him. Luckily, he'd managed to stomp on those feelings before they could become something neither of them were prepared for. It was much more simple that way.

'Wasn't it?' Sometimes he wondered what'd it have been like if he'd just abandoned the war, stole Harry from his horrid relatives, and fled to Japan, homeschooling him with Pegasus at his side.

"Heian Period Japanese paintings are quite fascinating, don't you agree?"

Snape stiffened as he heard the deep, slightly musical male voice behind him before he forced himself to relax. "Indeed. Aren't you..."

"Pegasus J. Crawford, at your service. May I have the pleasure of learning your name?" Pegasus seemed amused for some reason, but he gently caught Snape's limp hand and brought it to his lips for a kiss. "Hm?"

"I...Its Severus." 'No need to give him anymore information to go on.' "I didn't hear you come from behind."

Pegasus shrugged, unrepentant. "I can be pretty silent when the mood suits me. So, your name's Severus, hm? No last name, that's cautious but wise nowadays."

"I fail to see the point in introducing myself to a complete stranger, for all I know you could be a raving lunatic under the guise of a businessman." Snape forced himself to say clearly.

"That's true. Well, I suppose that's my cue that you're not interested. Though if you'd like an authentic Heian Period Japanese painting perched on your wall, give me a call, I'll set up a date to have a mover bring it over. Until then, if you agree, have a good day, Severus." Leaning forward casually, Pegasus dropped his card in Severus' hand.

'Such a confident...egoistical...overbearing... handsome man he's become...'

(A few weeks later)

"Alright, class, we're recieving a transfer student from West Domino High, our brother school. Please treat him kindly and fairly, as we expect others to do for us." The teacher said, pushing her glasses up on the bridge of her nose.

"Yes, Sensei." The class chorused.

"You may come in now."

The door slid open and the person who entered the classroom was...

* * *

And thats a wrap. Yes, yes, I am evil. I specifically left a cliffhanger because I was bored and wanted to torture you all. This should be sufficient enough apology, though, for the short ch yesterday. Two ch's in two days, yay? Well, I'm exhausted. This'll be all for awhile, though be on the alert for my HP/DBZ fic I plan to update soon. Please review, feedback is appreciated and welcome.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh! characters mentioned in the story, but Harry's deck is my deck, and though I love Seto, I don't know, maybe it's the fact that he's such a domineering asshole that's attractive...

Chapter Six-The Benefits of Illusions and Disguises is To Catch the Prey Unaware: _Previously on Because I Am My Father's Son..._

"Alright, class, we're recieving a transfer student from West Domino High, our brother school. Please treat him kindly and fairly, as we expect others to do for us." The teacher said, pushing her glasses up on the bridge of her nose.

"Yes, Sensei." The class chorused.

"You may come in now."

The door slid open and the person who entered the classroom was...

(Now)

"Hello. My name is Snape Xavier, I'm a transferee from West Domino. My family and I recently moved here from Britain." Yugi almost fell out of his chair as he realized that the same boy who Anzu was picking on a few weeks ago was in his school, in his class. "Although my Japanese is still a little shaky and I'm sure I'll make plenty of cultural mistakes, I'm asking my sempai(s) and Sensei(s) to please bear with me." With an embarrassed, shy smile, the boy, Xavier, instantly had the class and teacher eating out of his palm.

"Please sit next to me, Snape-kohai!" "No way, sit next to me!" "The board is up front, and if you need any help, I'll gladly provide it."

"Quiet." The teacher said as she tried to get the class in order. "QUIET!" Instantly, there was silence as the teacher slammed her hand on her desk. "Now, Snape-kun, please don't be alarmed by these children. You may, of course, choose your own seat."

Xavier let out a relieved breath, looking slightly overwhelmed. "Thank you, Sensei." Putting off the air of being meek and shy, Xavier kept his head down as he walked down the aisle, ignoring the lustful stares(from most of the guys), and fangirls, stopping at the seat behind Bakura and across from Yugi. "Is this seat taken?"

"No, it isn't. Please have a seat." Bakura replied with a smile, a barely noticeable accent in his voice.

'He's rather cute...' Xavier thought to himself as he studied the teen in front of him, ignoring how the rest of the class 'snuck' glances at him as he took notes. Although his fashion sense was a little dorky, with the school uniform, he was sure he had decent street clothes. The one thing Xavier liked the most was his white hair is pointed downwards in various directions and trailing half way down his back which contrasted with the the gold ring/necklace on a lace around his neck. 'Very unique...' Feeling eyes insistently burning into his head, he looked up slightly, pulling his black hair behind his ear, looking out the corner of his eye...'Oh ho, I see.' He rested his hand on his chin, the hand covering his mouth which was threatening to become a smirk of deviousness.

(Lunch time)

"Would you like to eat lunch with me while we watch Katsuya-kun and Anzu duel?" Bakura offered kindly when he noticed that the new boy had brush off every advance from a classmate, and was fiddling with his lunch box.

"Duel? You mean, like, they're going to fight?" Xavier asked, confused, though he nodded at Bakura's suggestion.

Bakura chuckled, though he did understand how someone could get the terminology confused. "No, no. They aren't going to fight. I meant, Duel Monsters. I think it's popular in the States and Britain, too."

"I think so. I didn't go out much until recently." Seeing Bakura's confused expression, he decided to switch topics. "The girl's good." Xavier jerked his head at how Anzu defeated the blonde, loud teen. "Can I play you?"

"You play Duel Monsters, Snape?" The blonde said in a loud, slightly obnoxious tone, ignoring honorifics. Xavier winced but smiled and nodded. 'He reminds me of Ron...' "Cool! Did you bring your deck?"

"I don't think he would've challenged her without his deck, Jonouchi." Yugi pointed out, the blonde blushed, smiling sheepishly, as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Come on, play him, Anzu, I'm sure you can win."

'What a dweeb. He's crushing on her majorly, but I doubt she'll give him the time of day.' "Yes, let's play, Anzu-san. I'm a novice, so take it easy on me." Xavier smiled, pretending not to notice how her expression changed from hesitation to malicious in the span of a heartbeat.

Bakura noticed too, but he wasn't willing to call her out just yet. "Maybe you s-"

"Fine. I'll duel you, but let's hurry it up, I'm hungry." Anzu sighed dramatically, bored as she scooped her cards up in a neat pile and then passed them to Xavier. Xavier took his deck out of his deckbox and slid them to her. At the same time, they shuffled each other's decks, then slid them back to each other. "Good luck." 'You'll need it because I'm going to crush you.'

'What a bitch.' "You, too. Ladies first." Xavier smiled as he placed one monster, his personal favorite, in defense mode face down and placed a spell and trap down next. 'It's a good hand so far...'

(5 1/2 mins. later)

'This isn't possible!' Anzu thought to herself, shocked and angry that she was down to her last monster on the field, and with the continous trap card that foreign boy had in play, destroying her high ranking monsters...'I'm going to lose...!'

"Bottomless Shifting Sand(1) is my favorite trap card because as long as I have more than 4 cards in my hand, it stays in my hand, destroying your strongest monsters and since I don't have any monsters on the field because of your own trap card, well, basically, it's suicide...for you, anyway." Xavier explained to Anzu and the listening audience, plucking a grape from his lunchbox, bored. "Do you concede?"

"No way!" Anzu spat.

"Anzu, maybe you should concede? I mean, he has you cornered." Yugi pointed out.

"Don't you think I know that?" Anzu snapped and Yugi flinched. "Fine! I concede. You win!" Pushing back her chair, she snatched up her cards and fled the room.

"Is she always so dramatic? I mean, it was just one duel." Xavier sighed, gathering up his own cards and returned them to his box. "It really isn't so bad that she has to throw a temper tantrum."

"You said you were a novice, but you play very well." Bakura murmured.

"I am a novice. I still don't know how some of the effects on my cards work, thus why I was holding onto them(2). It was sheer damn luck I won." Xavier shrugged, returning his deckbox to his bag. "I don't understand why everyone's so mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you, I think you did rather well, holding your own against Anzu when she was so aggressive in her attacks." Bakura said calmly. "Why don't we play a game afterschool?"

"Sorry. I have some studies to catch up on. I don't want to flunk, but maybe next time?" Seeing Bakura look mildly disappointed, he indulged the white haired boy. "This is my cellphone number. Call me at 9, 9:30, and we can schedule a time. It has to be during this week, because I have a job interview this weekend."

"Cool." Bakura smiled, slipping the paper in his pocket.

'Score!' Xavier thought to himself giddily. The whole 'job interview' was a lie, however, he would be seeing the Weasleys and Hermione on Saturday and Sunday, and although there would be one of the adults at the house, he still got the cute and kind boy to take his number. After much deliberation and Remus patiently explaining that prejudice against homosexuals was nonexistent in the wizarding world, so he didn't have to fear 'coming out' amongst his friends so much, Xavier accepted the fact that he thought both guys and girls were attractive, though he liked guys more when they didn't act so, well, _girly_(3). The reason he denied his sexuality so vehemently was because he recalled his Aunt Petuna waving the Bible in his face, saying 'God didn't accept gays in his domain'(4). If Uncle Vernon found out, well, that was the answer in itself, and Dudley blindly followed his parents' lead.

Afterschool, Xavier waved to Bakura and went in the opposite direction toward his house, unaware that a limo had been following him.

* * *

And that's a wrap. I'm going to stop the chapter here and work on my HP/DBZ and HP/FMA fics, though I'll try to post the next ch ASAP, but there's no telling as this ch just floated in my head as I began to type. Today's my little sister's ninth birthday, so don't expect the HP/DBZ and HP/FMA today.

(1): Bottomless Shifting Sand and my Flip monsters are my favorite cards, and if you Google them, they'll come up in better detail. I just dumbed it down because I interpreted it that way.

(2): This is very much true. I'm still floundering to understand my cards' and their effects.

(3): I have a homosexual friend in my French 4 class, and although he's genuinely nice and friendly, a lil fashion obsessed, he's alot like having another sister, when he doesn't have to be. My cousin on my father's side is homosexual and acts nothing like that. I'm not saying this to be rude, so don't flame me, please!

(4): I have met single minded people who've said and think like this. It's infuriating, and I don't like it, but hey, what can I do except disagree? I'm not much of a spiritual person, so I can't talk.

Reviews are like Root Beer Faygo(s). I need one or two to keep typing.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh! characters mentioned in the story, Harry's deck is my deck, and I especially love Pegasus, he's just so…multi-layered

Chapter Seven—Conflicting Opposition and 'Two' Faces: "Goodnight, Remus, and Sirius. Dinner was delicious." Xavier, called Harry at home, wiped his mouth with his napkin and stood up to leave.

"Wait, Prongslet, you didn't tell us how school w-_Ow_!" Sirius tried to point out how Harry completely ignored to tell them how his day was, but Remus kicked him under the table.

"Goodnight, cub, sweet dreams." Remus smiled as he picked up his plate, glaring at Sirius in warning. Harry snickered as he went upstairs. "What are you thinking? If Harry wanted to tell us how his day was, he would've told us, without your pestering him for information."

"What? I'm just curious. I mean, he came in here smiling, _smiling_, Moony. How long has it been since we've stayed in this house since he smiled?" Sirius said defensively. Remus sighed, exasperated. "You can't tell me you aren't dying to know, too."

"Yes, I admit, I'm curious; however, I know that when Harry wants to tell us, he'll come forward on his own, without any prompting from us."

"Fine." Sirius sulked.

"Pass me that glass."

(Upstairs, Harry's room)

Harry pulled out his pajamas and was about to get in bed for school tomorrow, but if he was going to act like a normal Muggle…didn't they stay up longer than 9:30, even on a school night? Nibbling his lip thoughtfully, he decided to stay up and watch a little TV. Grabbing his remote, he flicked it to a random channel and entered the bathroom, quickly shedding his school uniform and turned on the shower so it was medium-hot, slightly hotter than warm, sighing in satisfaction as it eased into his tense muscles.

Once he finished showering, he exited the shower and plopped down on the bed, getting under the covers, punching the pillow until it was at its fluffiest, and pushed the pillow under his chin, laying at the foot of the bed, watching TV, a Duel Monsters tournament between a dinosaur and bug boy. He thoroughly enjoyed it, but his eyes grew heavy and he fell asleep sooner than he thought.

Tap-Tap. "Potter, are you-" Snape stopped talking once he realized Harry was asleep. "I suppose it can wait until he's awake." With a gentle smile, unusual for Hogwarts Potions Master, Snape brushed a lock of hair out of Harry's face, and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, careful not to wake him. He then grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. 'Sweet dreams...'

Dangling in his hand was a letter from Gringotts that listed all his material possessions he acquired from James and Lily, one of the most important things being Potter Industries, a company in direct affiliation with Pegasus' company, only they were in charge of creating designs for the cards. At the moment, someone else was running the company in Harry's place, but if he ever decided he wanted to be a Duel Monsters' card designer, well, he would be placed in the position of power as the CEO...if he wanted that power at the moment. Snape snorted softly. 'Knowing the brat, he'll agree just because he doesn't want to burden the moron in charge.'

"Severus, is everything al-" Remus noticed Harry asleep and his face softened in genuine affection, so deep and honest, Snape had to look away in embarrassment that he was wearing his heart on his sleeve. "He must've had a good day today, he's so relaxed."

Snape snorted. "Come. Let's leave him to rest."

"Of course, Severus."

(The next day, Domino Highschool)

"Good morning everyone." Xavier said cheerfully to the group.

"Hey." "Good moring, Snape."

Xavier blinked, a bit discouraged that they were so gloomy. "Is everything alright? What are you watching, a home video?"

"N-No!" Yugi hid the digital camcorder, looking slightly panicked.

Xavier tried not to look down as he realized that they weren't going to show him the video, no matter how nice he acted. "Oh. Okay..." Shrugging nonchalantly, he decided to go to his seat, pulling out his notebook and began to write.

They Think I Don't Notice

_They think I don't notice _

_How close they really are_

_Smile in my face, but behind my back, snicker and call me naive_

_Pretending as if they understand_

_When, in actuality, they're just momentarily into me_

_They think I don't notice_

_Well, shit for them_

_Because one day soon, I know they'll end up needing me_

_Until then, I'll let them have their fun and pick on and ignore me_

_They think I don't notice..._

Seeing that class had started and Bakura was trying to get his attention, Xavier put away his notebook and faced forward.

(Afterschool)

"Hey, do you want to come over Yugi's place with us?" Bakura asked, hesitant, as Xavier stuffed his books and pencils into his bag. "Xavier..."

"No thanks. I'm hanging out with my two godfathers today. I don't have the time to bothered." Xavier replied coolly, shaking off Bakura's hand on his sleeve.

"You don't have to be so rude. Bakura asked you a valid question." Anzu cut in, glaring at him.

"Fuck off." Xavier said calmly. Anzu trembled in rage. "That's my bus. Later." Tossing his bag over his shoulder, he gave them a two-finger wave, and went to catch his bus.

"He has a bit of a temper, doesn't he?" Yugi murmured, a little stung that Xavier had behaved that way.

"'A bit' is an understatement. We are hiding secrets from him, and he feels left out." Bakura sighed.

"You're not seriously considering being friends with that foreign boy, are you?" Anzu asked in a fake concerned tone.

"Anzu, I'm _foreign_, too." Bakura said sharply, glaring at her. Anzu winced at her slip up and decided to be silent. "I could sweet talk Nagasaki-san into giving me Xavier's address, she likes me."

"Oooh, Bakura's being bad." Jonouchi teased the white haired male.

Bakura blushed. "Shut up."

(Xavier's house)

"Harry, you recieved this in the mail." Remus murmured, in the process of writing a letter. "It's from the Weasleys and Hermione. There's also something from Bill Weasley, strange enough."

Harry tossed his backpack in the chair beside him and sat down, gathering the plain shipping box that read 'DELICATE!' in red tape and several letters. 'I wonder what it is.' Shrugging, he opened Hermione's first.

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you? You better write back right away because I want to make sure that you're really alright, and that you're really getting this letter!_

_How's Japan? Are you having fun wherever it is that you're hiding out at?_

_I have a confession to make. I wasn't entirely honest with you and Ron about what I'm doing this summer. I would have told you the truth, but every time it came up, Ron was always there, and it just kept slipping my mind. I'm with my parents in Italy and we've been wandering around like tourists, seeing the sights. Its absolutely breath-taking! I wish you were here, but I can understand why you aren't. Apologizing about your horrid relatives doesn't seem adequate enough, and I know you get uncomfortable when I talk about them, so moving on, I'd like to tell you a secret, but you have to swear not to tell Ron! I...Well, I met a boy here, a wizard like you, Harry. His name's Giacomo de Diapri, he's so soft-spoken and well-mannered, and oh, what a gentleman! When he talks, I get wrapped up in his accent and could listen to him for hours. _

___I'm being just awful, going on and on about Giacomo, aren't I? You're probably bored to tears. _

_Make sure you don't get so distracted that you don't do homework till the last minute. You're not with those awful relatives of yours so there's no reason you can't start on your assignments right away._

_Write back soon, Harry! I miss you! Hope you're having a wonderful holiday._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Harry stared at the letter for a moment with a small smile on his lips.

From the letter it didn't look like Hermione had been approached by anyone about Harry's disappearing act yet, but she had gone straight out of country as soon as she was home from Hogwarts, so the others probably hadn't had the opportunity.

Harry set that letter aside and opened up Ron's. It was much shorter, as Ron's letters always were.

_Hey Harry,_

_The Minister of Magic showed up the day after we got back from school and questioned us about you being gone. He found out fast, didn't he?_

_I didn't want to tell him anything, but my mum threw a big fit, and they think that You-Know-Who might be back! Do you think it's true? They were in a real panic though. Apparently they thought that you got kidnapped by Death Eaters or something. You'd better write back real fast so I know that you're really okay._

_Oh, and I gave your address to Ginny and the Twins. They threatened to string me up by my ankles if I didn't fill them in a little. Sorry mate._

_Hope you're having a fun summer so far!_

_Ron_

Harry set Ron's aside and started on Ginny's.

_Dear Harry,_

_I cannot believe you didn't warn me! I won't get too angry because I realize that the fewer people who knew you were going to run away the better, but it still irks me that you told my loud-mouth brother and didn't tell me at all! You better really be okay because we overheard mum and dad talking with the Minister of Magic and mum said something about You-Know-Who being back, which is just terrifying and I hope it's not true._

_I know you probably didn't want the details of your home-life with those awful muggles getting around, but Ron sort of blew up at the Minister when he came here. Ron said that they beat you and starved you. Merlin, Harry, is it true? I always knew that something had to be going on, and I feel terrible that I never said anything. You would always come back so thin and miserable after a summer with those people, and then there was that time when my brothers went and rescued you in our dad's car, and they had to break bars off your window. And of course there was how they acted when we went to fetch you for the Quidditch World Cup... _

_Awful, horrid people! I hope they rot in hell!_

_After mum heard some of what Ron had to say she threw a big fit at the Minister. It's fun to watch when it's not directed at you! Mum is downright terrifying when she's upset and she was overly upset__ with the Minister for making you stay with people who would treat you like that._

_They're still dead set on finding you though. The whole You-Know-Who thing has got them all freaked out and they want to find you and make sure you're somewhere 'safe'. I have to agree with Ron though – if even Aurors can't find you, I doubt that You-Know-Who or any Death Eaters can either. Mum did make Dumbledore promise that no matter what, you wouldn't be sent back to those muggles. It sounds like you'd probably end up coming to stay with us, but who knows? _

_So anyway, Japan, huh? That doesn't mean go getting hickeys from a Japanese boy! I should have thought of that! I mean, Hermione's been seeing Viktor from Durmstrang, so I don't know why I never thought of that for you._

_Anyway, I miss you! I hope you're having fun this summer with a boy and you'd better write back soon so I know you're really okay. Just don't include anything that might give away where you are because I'm almost positive that mum will try to read any of our mail that comes from you._

_Gin_

Harry chuckled at the letter and complimented Ginny's boldness mentally. After putting aside her letter, he looked at the bulky package, nibbling his lip, wondering why Bill Weasley, a man he'd never really gotten to know before, would send him anything. Deciding to put off the inevitable, he tore off the wrapping paper carefully, revealing a glass case, and taped to the glass was a letter. He snatched the letter off, but was transfixed to realize that a 14K white gold ring with the design of a mini lion roaring etched into it, had been contained in the case.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know we haven't gotten to know each other properly since I'm almost always out of the country, in a place where I consider my true home: Egypt. Don't tell Mum that though, okay? Anyway, I'm sure you're confused about why a grown man, who isn't a suitor, has sent you a ring. To be honest, I don't really know, but it's like the ring...I think it's sentinent. I was on a dig with some Muggles, and we discovered seven more boxes with items like these, polished and fresh, as if they're new. Everything else was completely destroyed and eroded by time. This ring is dated back about 3000 years, which is even more peculiar. I'm sorry, I'm getting off-topic. _

_The reason I think the ring is sentinent is because when a Muggle from my group, Professor Yoshimori, touched the ring, or rather, he couldn't actually touch it, it was as if he was pushing against a brick wall. Naturally, since I couldn't allow the existence of magic to be discovered, I Obliviated every Muggle on the site who witnessed the occurence and took the boxes myself for safe-keeping. However, I feel like instead of stopping something potentially hazardous from occuring, I only sped up the process for something even worse._

_This ring I'm sending you is priceless, Harry, for more than just how old it is, and although I can't wear it, I'm sending the other boxes to trustworthy people, I'm asking you to try it on. If it doesn't let you wear it, like I'm praying, that's great, however, if it does...well, from the hieroglyphics I'm deciphering at the moment...it could mean something bad. I'm probably scaring you out of your mind. First You-Know-Who, now this mess I've tossed you into. Please forgive me, Harry, but if it does fit you, notify Moony, Padfoot, and the Hungrian Horntail immediately. _

_I don't think its safe to write more, in case this letter's intercepted. Write me soon._

_Bill _

Harry looked at the harmless ring in the glass case and snorted. 'Bill must be more paranoid than I thought.' However, he decided not to try to wear the ring just yet. 'Suppose Snape's the Hungrian Horntail.' He thought with a snort.

"Interesting letters?" Remus asked with a knowing smile. Harry nodded but didn't elaborate. "Alright then. I'm going to clean the kitchen, so can you take your stuff upstairs?"

"Okay." Harry agreed easily enough, grabbing as much as he could in both arms. He dropped the items unceremoniously on his bed, and then walked downstairs to collect his bookbag, however, he heard the door opening and Remus addressing someone, someone familiar.

"Xavier, you have company!" Remus called upstairs, his voice portraying panic noticeable only to Harry.

He had a right to panic, too, since no one should know where they lived, for safety reasons. Harry quickly padded down the stairs, missing one, and twisting his ankle, but righting himself before he fell face foward. "Ow..." Harry winced. "Who is it?"

"Uhh, sorry to drop by unannounced, but we wanted to come by. Maybe hang out?" Bakura spoke up, his eyes hopeful. The others behind him looked anxious and uncomfortable standing on his porch, it was obvious he came from big money.

"Um..." Harry looked at Remus for help and the man nodded. "Sure. Come inside. Remus, can you make sandwiches?" Remus smiled tightly and nodded once more. "Guys, stay here for a sec while I go clean my room, and we can go upstairs, maybe watch TV, or something."

"Okay." Bakura was genuinely happy, so Harry couldn't stay annoyed with him for long.

(Meanwhile, half across town in a small diner)

Snape sipped his horribly brewed coffee and nibbled at his ham sandwich which tasted like sawdust, his dark eyes never leaving the newspaper in front of him, but he was acutely aware when someone sat across from him in his booth. Looking up, a poisonous rebuke on his lips...only to die when he realized it was Pegasus smiling at him, more like grinning, really. 'Merlin's beard, he's attractive...' "What are you doing here, I thought you realized I wasn't interested."

Pegasus cocked his head to the side, pouting. "Right off the bat, you're already going for the jugular, Sev'rus. I suppose it makes sense for you to be hard on me since I'm not a little boy anymore."

Snape forced himself not to outwardly react. "So, you've recovered your memories, I commend you."

Pegasus leaned forward on his elbows, a cunning smile on his lips. "As a child, I could read you to an extent, that talent hasn't waned in the slightest. You're shocked and a little terrified about me recovering from your..." His eyes narrowed momentarily in anger, so quick, one would've missed it otherwise, but Severus wasn't one of them. "_Little tricks_." Snape winced at the low hiss. "But now that I'm all grown up, and I remember everything, I'm willing to let bygones be bygones."

"You're just going to let me get away with it? You're not the only one who could read body language, Pegasus, and I doubt you're one to let this lie."

Pegasus' smile softened, and he gave a look so enticing, Snape almost leapt across the table and ravished the beauty of a man. "You know me too well, Sev'rus, but if you want to know all my plans, come to my island, and perhaps..." He leaned over and to Snape's shock, kissed him. It wasn't a tongue kiss or even mildly sexual, it was chaste at best, a promise at worst. Snape, in a rare moment of letting his guard down, tangled his hands in Pegasus' hair and tugged him even closer, wanting the contact. Pegasus moaned lowly and the sound went straight to the Potions Master's cock. "Perhaps there will be more of what occured here at the island?"

'I swear he's a succubus...' "You have my word even though I feel this is a bad idea."

Pegasus chuckled, nibbling his bottom lip sexily. "It's only a bad idea if you don't come." As he stood up, he walked past and ran his manicured nails across his shirt, causing Snape to shiver in pleasure. "I'll have a car sent to you when it's time." Proudly, he walked out of the diner with his head held high, unconcerned with people gawking.

'Absolutely fearless...'

(Back at the house)

Jonouchi and the others, Harry mused, were absolutely dramatic. Didn't they notice how much money must've been spent on this house? Jonouchi had popped in a video tape and it showed his sister, a pretty cute chick, addressing her brother, telling him she'd see him for the last time since she was going blind.

"I can always lend you the money, Jonouchi-kun. However much you need, whether it be 20 grand, 50, or even more. So, cheer up." Harry slapped the teen on the back, awkward with how he should react to the blonde lug in tears.

"Y-You can really lend me the money?" Jonouchi asked hopefully.

"I'm not poor, Jonouchi-kun, nor am I stingy with my money. I'll have to run it by my Father, but I'm sure he can be persuaded to withdraw whatever amount from my accounts, it'll hardly make a dent." Harry replied soothingly.

Jonouchi startled him by hugging him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. You're the best!"

"PDA, Jonouchi, PDA!" Harry cried, embarrassed. Jonouchi released him with an embarrassed smile, rubbing the back of his neck. He looked so much like an adorable pup with a bone, Harry couldn't resist patting his head, the others laughed good-naturedly, well, except Anzu. 'Where is s-!' "What are you doing?"

"This ring is gorgeous. A plain boy like you doesn't deserve to keep it!" Anzu declared, and removed the glass case, tossing it to the side, it smashed on the floor. But when she reached out to grab the ring that seemed to give off a wisp of white light and hover in mid-air, lightning flashed from nowhere, and...

* * *

And that's a wrap. You're all probably going to kill me for leaving a cliffhanger like that, but they're so much fun! Besides, it was necessary to add to the drama which'll only intensify next ch. Anzu's a bitch alright, and what I have planned for her will make her look like a stupid bitch. Much like the Millenium Puzzle and Millenium Ring, Harry's ring is sentinent, but if you're impatient about what's going on, check out my profile, on it will read _A Pharaoh's Lover_, my story I've wanted to write for ages, but didn't know how to start. Basically, that's what this story is, only its a Seto/Harry pairing going on. For Dumble's lovers, from here on out, his kind grandfatherly personality is going to take a U-turn, but its not going to be necesarily his fault(remember Bill's letter and warning). To people who've patiently been waiting for Seto to make a re-appearence, well, he's coming next ch, too, though the romance ain't gonna happen overnight, 'cos let's face it, people, he's a cold asshole, but he looks good doing it.

My HP/Naruto with the Shikaku pairing is only one ch from being complete, my FMA/HP and DBZ/HP will be updated tomorrow. So, for now, I bid you ado, and implore you to review!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh! characters mentioned in the story, though I like Bill Weasley, I just wish they had Charlie Weasley, too

Chapter Eight—The Turning of the Tides: _Previously on Because I Am My Father's Son... _

_Pegasus cocked his head to the side, pouting. "Right off the bat, you're already going for the jugular, Sev'rus. I suppose it makes sense for you to be hard on me since I'm not a little boy anymore."_

_Snape forced himself not to outwardly react. "So, you've recovered your memories, I commend you."_

_Pegasus leaned forward on his elbows, a cunning smile on his lips. "As a child, I could read you to an extent, that talent hasn't waned in the slightest. You're shocked and a little terrified about me recovering from your..." His eyes narrowed momentarily in anger, so quick, one would've missed it otherwise, but Severus wasn't one of them. "Little tricks." Snape winced at the low hiss. "But now that I'm all grown up, and I remember everything, I'm willing to let bygones be bygones."_

_"You're just going to let me get away with it? You're not the only one who could read body language, Pegasus, and I doubt you're one to let this lie."_

_Pegasus' smile softened, and he gave a look so enticing, Snape almost leapt across the table and ravished the beauty of a man. "You know me too well, Sev'rus, but if you want to know all my plans, come to my island, and perhaps..." He leaned over and to Snape's shock, kissed him. It wasn't a tongue kiss or even mildly sexual, it was chaste at best, a promise at worst. Snape, in a rare moment of letting his guard down, tangled his hands in Pegasus' hair and tugged him even closer, wanting the contact. Pegasus moaned lowly and the sound went straight to the Potions Master's cock. "Perhaps there will be more of what occured here at the island?"_

_'I swear he's a succubus...' "You have my word even though I feel this is a bad idea."_

_Pegasus chuckled, nibbling his bottom lip sexily. "It's only a bad idea if you don't come." As he stood up, he walked past and ran his manicured nails across his shirt, causing Snape to shiver in pleasure. "I'll have a car sent to you when it's time." Proudly, he walked out of the diner with his head held high, unconcerned with people gawking._

_'Absolutely fearless...'_

_(Back at the house)_

_Jonouchi and the others, Harry mused, were absolutely dramatic. Didn't they notice how much money must've been spent on this house? Jonouchi had popped in a video tape and it showed his sister, a pretty cute chick, addressing her brother, telling him she'd see him for the last time since she was going blind._

_"I can always lend you the money, Jonouchi-kun. However much you need, whether it be 20 grand, 50, or even more. So, cheer up." Harry slapped the teen on the back, awkward with how he should react to the blonde lug in tears._

_"Y-You can really lend me the money?" Jonouchi asked hopefully._

_"I'm not poor, Jonouchi-kun, nor am I stingy with my money. I'll have to run it by my Father, but I'm sure he can be persuaded to withdraw whatever amount from my accounts, it'll hardly make a dent." Harry replied soothingly._

_Jonouchi startled him by hugging him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. You're the best!"_

_"PDA, Jonouchi, PDA!" Harry cried, embarrassed. Jonouchi released him with an embarrassed smile, rubbing the back of his neck. He looked so much like an adorable pup with a bone, Harry couldn't resist patting his head, the others laughed good-naturedly, well, except Anzu. 'Where is s-!' "What are you doing?"_

_"This ring is gorgeous. A plain boy like you doesn't deserve to keep it!" Anzu declared, and removed the glass case, tossing it to the side, it smashed on the floor. But when she reached out to grab the ring that seemed to give off a wisp of white light and hover in mid-air, lightning flashed from nowhere, and..._

_(Now)_

Lightning flashed across the sky that had suddenly turned a stormy gray. Anzu's hand reached for the beautiful ring, triumph and blatant jealousy in her eyes. Thunder rumbled and then, before the astonished and horrified eyes of her friends, the girl was **struck with a lightning bolt**. Her body hovered in mid-air for a moment, her head cocked back and her mouth opened in a silent scream. Phantom laughter, low, mocking, and slightly familiar, echoed in Harry's ears. **_Foolish child should know her place..._**

"R-REMUS!" Harry yelled down the stairs after throwing open his door. "Remus, come quickly!" Yugi trembled, shock in his beautiful eyes. "Remus, HURRY!"

"What?" Remus asked, out of breath, slightly, a tray of tuna sandwiches and lemonade on a plate on hand, he hadn't noticed Anzu yet. "What is it, and is that broken glass...Oh Merlin..." The tray slid out of his suddenly numb hands. Thinking quickly, he shoved Yugi to the side, his hand reaching for his wand, but froze as he realized what he was doing.

"Do it, Remus." Remus' amber eyes flicked to his sharply. "Remus, she'll die. You have to, please! I don't know why, but I feel a connection with everyone in this room, some of them stronger than others. I feel I can trust them, and you know you can trust me." Harry pleaded, clutching his chest.

Remus looked at them all briefly, his amber eyes flat and cold. "Your word is your bond, if anything you see gets out of this room, I will hunt you down, one by one..." The threat hung in the air heavily and the teens nodded, looking at each other momentarily before turning their attention to Anzu and Remus, the werewolf freed his wand from his holster attached to his hip, hidden underneath his shirt. "This may hurt, little girl, but I ask you to bear with me. Silence wards, Harry."

Harry hurriedly removed his own wand. **_Why do you fear me my Prince? I live for you, I'd die for you, I'd kill for you too, if I had my blasted sword_**. Valiantly, he tried to ignore the voice as he cast the spell for the silence wards. He had the feeling his life was about to get even weirder and more dangerous than it already was.

(Weasley household, out back)

Ron looked at the large broadsword that was currently sealed inside a glass case, his brown eyes curious, but cautious. The letter Bill had sent him with the item practically jumped off the page with its intensity, if Bill was scared, then he had right to be scared, too. But...then again, most magical items were dangerous and likely sentinent. So, without thinking, he removed the case and he grabbed the handle, gasping as lightning flashed and he had the feeling that someone was standing next to him, but when he turned around, no one was there. It should have scared him, but he he felt strangely confident for some reason, as if he could cut down anyone who opposed him with the blade in his hands.

(With the twins in the gnome gardens at that exact moment)

"You know, Fred, my brother dearest." "What is it, George, ole handsome chap?" "I think we should open the glass cases and get it over with, don't you?" "Hm, you're right about that. Same time?" With a nod, both twins grasped the glass cases and set them aside, revealing matching broadswords and diamond chokers. "Its beautiful." Fred whispered, leaning closer to look at the detail on the choker. Etched into the smooth surface was a name he couldn't quite make out. Without conscious thought, he grasped the choker, his twin mimicking his action, wondering what the fuss was about.

Lightning flashed across the sky and the twins swore they saw the chokers become briefly illuminant with a white-blue light. "Bloody Hell, George, do you feel that?" Fred asked, his voice hushed, his fist over his heart that felt heavy for some reason. Silently, George nodded. "We should never have touched it."

(Inside the house, Ginny's room, at that exact moment)

Hermione looked at the beautiful sash with a roaring lion at a safe distance across the room, her eyes calculating, suspicious and feeling a little foolish. 'It's just a piece of clothing, what could it do to me?' Her Gryffindor side reared up and before she could stop herself, she grabbed the sash, tying it around her waist. Feeling a litle silly, she twirled in the mirror, smiling as she noticed it looked good on her. Lightning flashed outside and she flinched, cursing herself silently, thinking she was acting like a baby. If she'd looked in the mirror as she removed the sash, she would have noticed a woman standing behind her, who looked alot like herself, but her face wasn't seen.

(Hogwarts, Dumbledore's office, at that exact moment)

Dumbledore was chewing on a lemon drop, enjoying a cup of Earl Gray tea as he read Bill Weasley's letter. It was a truly fascinating letter, and he was grateful the man trusted him enough to place three of the items in his possession, but he got the distinct impression he shouldn't have two out of three of them. 'What to do, what to do?' Reaching over, he removed the case, his long, thin fingers lightly caressing the material of the battered cloak that had the crest of a roaring lion.

Lightning flashed and he gasped, his blue eyes turned violet for a moment, then blue again. "FAWKES! FAWKES, TAKE THE OTHER TWO ITEMS! HURRY! TAKE THEM AND HIDE THEM!" The phoenix let out a trilling cry, and the portraits woke up, looking down at the scene of the Headmaster seemingly fighting himself. "GO-_**NO**_!" The phoenix grabbed the two glass cases and flew out the opened window. "_**You will not win, I am stronger, smarter, and far more cunning than you are**_." Albus' voice was colder and his violet eyes spoke of death, pain, causing the portraits to tremble in their frames. Albus twitched and his eyes became blue again, though the portraits could see the struggle going on with how his eyes kept changing color. "No!" With a cry, he used his quill to stab his palm, ignoring the pain. _**Foolish descendant, you will learn not to defy me... **_'The world will need a hero now more than ever...' "What have I done?" Albus whispered.

(In a cheap inn far from Hogwarts, at that exact moment)

'Look at me. Look at what I've been reduced to...' Bitterly, the blond male looked in the mirror, holding an ice pack to his left eye, it was a black mark, but luckily, the swelling was going down, though what was worst, was that it was showing the fist mark left behind. "Reduced to living amongst disgusting Muggles, in an infested room. Damn Potter, damn Dumbledore, damn the Dark Lord." Throwing the ice pack to the ground, he paced, tears glimmering in his gray eyes. 'What am I going to do, what am I going to do? I refused the Dark Mark, Father disowned me and threatened to kill me. I am penniless, and my godfather is nowhere to be found. How long can I run?' Opening the window, he looked down into the inky blackness of the night. He was sure there was a bottom, but it was too dark to see. 'Good. I won't know what I hit when I fall.' He placed one foot on the ledge, easing out...

Lightning flashed and he flinched, cursing as he did the splitz, bruising his balls on the wood. The wind was knocked out of him and his impromptu decision to commit suicide was ruined. 'Damn Merlin...' Through glistening eyes, he extracted his foot from the window, groaning in pain and wondering if his life could get any worse. But suddenly, he could hear the familiar trilling of a phoenix. Wasn't that...

Fawkes trilled again and dropped a glass case on the bed, flying out and leaving him in pain. 'Probably senses how Dark I am...' After the pain from his balls faded, Draco managed to sit up gingerly and looked at the gold earring inside, the crest of a roaring lion on it. 'I could probably pawn it.' Tossing the case aside, ignoring how it smashed on the ground, he grabbed the earring, only it flashed with a silver light. _**You will not sell me, you incompetent imbecile. Get off the floor, you look like you take it in the arse.**_ Shocked by how the earring sounded like his father, or an older version of himself, he obeyed without thinking.

(In Egypt, at a digging site, at that exact moment)

"_**Thank you, cousin to the sun god, Ra**_." Bill Weasley, or someone who looked liked Bill, and sounded like him, only he was far wiser, accepted the glass case easily, not faltering underneath its weight. Fawkes trilled, if possible, sounding annoyed. Bill chuckled. "_**My apologies, Fawkes. You have my deepest thanks for returning the Prince's bangle to me. I would like to deliver it to him personally, so nothing else goes wrong. The world is already in danger now that Shiranai Kyoufu has likely possessed your companion. Be wary of him when he is seemingly complacent, and do not attempt to heal him with your tears, he will only taint you**_." Fawkes trilled in affirmative and disappeared in a burst of flames. 'I messed up. Dumbledore is the most Light wizard I know, I didn't expect, I didn't...' _**It is not your fault, you did not know, and I didn't mean to make it seem like it was. Kyoufu is cunning and sly, it was only a matter of time before someone more foolhardy released him from his prison, and I've no doubt of his descendant's good heart, but all goodness fades when in the presence of such an evil entity.**_ 'What do we do then?' _**What we can: We plan and wait. The other items have been sent out. Eventually, the descendants will come together and fight to destroy Kyoufu this generation, as they must, or the world is doomed**_. Bill groaned aloud, wondering, slightly hysterically, how five untrained wizards and one witch were going to stop one of the greatest Light wizards of all time, who also had the aid of an ancient evil ancestor bent on world destruction. _**World domination, and calm yourself, Bill Weasley, Kyoufu will not strike yet, he needs to gather his strength.**_ Bill laid down on his cot, casting a mild illusion charm on the gold bangle that was contained in the glass case, his eyes growing heavy. He fell into the world of oblivion, dreams of Harriet smiling at him, kissing him, kept him tossing and turning all night.

(Meanwhile, back in Japan, Potter Industries, six days after Anzu got struck by lightning)

"This...this is mine, Remus, Sirius? It's really mine? D-I mean, James, left this to me?" Harry whispered, looking in awe at the building. It was about as tall as the roller coaster ride in America called The Beast, he'd never been, but he'd read about it in the papers and online when Dudley whined about riding on it til Petunia gave in, as usual. "Are you guys really, really sure its mine?"

"Harry, although Sniv-" Remus kicked him quickly in the leg, and Sirius continued on without a beat. "_Severus_ is your biological father, James still loved you as his own. He would want you to have this, to continue his legacy, making designs for Duel Monster cards. Do you really want to leave all this in the hands of some old slob?"

"Well, when you put it like that, I guess not." Harry said uncertainly.

"Look on the brighter side, you're the richest kid in the world..." Harry groaned. "And, you're the second teenage CEO of a multi-million dollar company, isn't that amazing?" Sirius said with enthusiasm, making Harry feel bad he was acting like a spoiled brat about his responsibilities. "Let's check out the inside, let you get a feel about your new job."

"And if it's too much for you to handle, you can always back out." Remus added quickly.

'It's as if he expects me to back out...' Although the thought came unbidden and pissed him off a little, Harry knew Remus was only looking out for his best interests. 'But no one asked him to...'

The current CEO was a middle aged man who had a subtle charisma and warm smile, but his eyes were greedy, maleovent, and he looked down on Harry, as if he didn't think much of him, as if he expected him to fail. The employees who worked for him weren't much better, they respected Remus and Sirius, but treated Harry like he was an annoying child when he asked simple questions. It grated on his last nerve.

"You have to handle them maturely, Harry. To them, you're just some brat with no experience who came out of the woodwork to take away their power. This is your company, whether you choose to run it now or later, you have sole control. You just have to show them, subtly." Remus explained to the angry teen. Harry nodded, taking a deep breath to calm himself.

Over the next week, Harry learned the ins and outs of Potter Industries, he watched people, observed meetings, and oversaw production. Occasionally, he helped the cards being boxed and sent out. Combined with wizard etiqutte, which wasn't much different from having a private Muggle tutor, Harry quickly became CEO material, getting rid of the original CEO and his company's business partners genuinely liked him, but those who attempted to play favorites or get on his good side and manipulate him, swiftly learned the hard way that he wasn't moved by favoritism or money.

"Potter-sama, I'm sorry to bother you while you have clients already here, but Kaiba-san has demanded that he speak with you." Harry's secretary, Naomi Harada, said stiffly, anger barely restrained in her body language. Harry liked her because she didn't let others bully someone, or take anyone's shit, him included.

Harry didn't look away from the documents he was carefully reading. "Please inform Kaiba-san that like any other normal businessman coming to see me, while I am in a meeting, he will have to wait until it's concluded to speak with me."

"Yes, Potter-sama. I apologize, gentlemen." With a great deal of satisfaction, Naomi left the room to relay the message.

"You know that Kaiba's going to have a hissy fit that you didn't immediately attend to him." One of Harry's more down to earth, realistic business partners whose name he forgot at the moment, spoke up.

"Well, that's his business. I'm in a meeting of importance, I don't have time for spoiled brats."

(Half an hour later)

"Potter-sama, presenting Kaiba-san." Naomi sarcastically spoke, holding the door open for the teen with an exaggerated air. Harry nodded for her to leave, repressing the urge to smile at her little show. Instead, he adopted what he dubbed as the 'Snape mentality', turning to the teen and giving him a once-over, and then once he recognized his flaws, he snorted quietly and sank into his chair, gesturing Kaiba do the same.

"What..." Harry clasped his hands in front of him, his eyes blank and emotionless. "Pray tell did you have to speak with me so urgently about that you had the audacity to harrass my secretary and demand my attention like a two year old?" He even had Snape's way of making a grown man feel like a bug, down pact.

The only indication that Kaiba was insulted or angry, whatever emotion he was feeling, was the slight, miniscule twitching of his fingers, as if he wanted to clench them in a fist. "I was under the assumption that Saito-san was still CEO of this company. I had no idea-"

"If you're going to waste my time, Kaiba-san, I must insist you leave immediately. I am Potter Harry, this is **my** company, my **father**'s company passed down to me. Everyone recieved an e-mail notifiying them of the change in power. If you were foolish enough to delete the e-mail or simply not read it, then I apologize, but that's really too bad for you. Things are alot different around here. Now, what do you want?" Harry said bitingly, looking at his nails in boredom.

Kaiba was taken aback at the hostile reception he recieved from the other teen and the sheer business skill displayed, with little insults wrapped in a half hearted apology. He understood right then and there that this was _Harry_'s company, Potter Industries, and in here, he was in charge, if he didn't like it, he could leave, losing a possibly great business partner. It was embarrassing that he was the only CEO of a gaming company that didn't have some sort of connection to the large and prosperous company which was directly affiliated with Pegasus, but his stepfather had burned bridges with the previous CEO. 'Just like I'm doing now...' Swallowing thickly and visibly forcing back his pride, Kaiba cleared his throat and said, "I apologize."

Harry appraised him with blank, intense eyes. Analyzing everything and judging his worth. Harry nodded shortly. "Apology accepted, but for future reference, have an appointment scheduled ahead of time." Kaiba nodded mutely. "Now, what is it that you wish to speak with me about?"

"I want to join hands with Potter Industries, to become your right hand in Duel Monster designing." Harry raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to deny him, but Kaiba decided it was his turn to go on the offensive. "Before you refuse, think about the possibilities, what we could achieve, how Duel Monsters would evolve and become an even more internationally recognized game."

Harry opened his mouth and then closed it, tilting his head to the side, a small smile appeared on his face. "I'm assuming you have ideas of how we'll go about making it an even more popular game?"

'He's considering it...' Kaiba opened his briefcase, pulling out blue prints and digital versions of his ideas. "Duel disks, theme parks, these things could open up an entirely new realm of possibilities."

Harry shuffled through the blue prints and documents, not saying anything in positive or negative, but when he finished, Kaiba could see the struggle in his eyes. "Your idea is a good one, and I especially like the theme park, but..."

"I understand, you won't do it." Kaiba was disappointed but not really surprised, he quickly gathered up his paperwork, neatly placing them in his briefcase.

"That's not it, Kaiba-san. I don't have the authority to go over Pegasus' head and manufacture Duel Disks without his explicit and if possible, written, permission. He is the founder of Duel Monsters and I work for him, not you. As for us joining hands in partnership, at this time, its impossible, unless..."

"Unless?" Kaiba echoed, suspicious.

"Unless you go head-to-head with Pegasus himself at Duelist Kingdom. Naturally, I'll be attending and watch your duel, that is, if you decide to show up."

Kaiba's pride came back full throttle. "Hmph! You've got a promise that I'll be there. Just don't rescind your offer when I win." Turning on his heel, he left the room, brushing past Naomi who glared at his back, a mug of coffee in her hands.

"So, what'd you think?" Naomi asked, setting his coffee down.

"A truly handsome and ambitious guy, even though he's got an ego the size of Mt. Everest." Harry took a sip of his drink.

"Which means you won't mind losing your virginity to him, huh?" Naomi asked casually, cackling evilly as he choked on the liquid.

"Naomi!"

* * *

And that's a wrap. Dun, dun, dun. I'm not dead! I scrapped several versions of this chapter, trying to get it to flow right. Thankfully, it finally flowed right this time. As I've said last ch, Kaiba is a dick, but I made it so Harry wouldn't give an inch metaphorically, and their antagonistic relationship will only last til the end of next chapter where I'll touch onto the Duelist Kingdom duel between Pegasus and Kaiba **briefly** and the end of that arc. As for Anzu being struck by lightning, people may think that's too much, but *shrug* hey, it's my story and I hate her, she's so wishy-washy. I'm not omitting whats happened to her, if she's dead, in a coma, etc, it'll show up next ch. There's just too much in this ch to add that part. The pairings are mentioned on my profile, under the story title, _The Pharaoh's Lover_, only it's Harry/Seto, Yugi/Draco, Ron/Joey, Hermione/Bill, the twins with Marik and Bakura. Yes, the Yamis will play a dominant role in this story, later. Peace out and review!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh! characters mentioned in the story, but I have a large hate for Anzu, she doesn't know what she wants, either Atem or Yugi *shakes Anzu angrily* CHOOSE ALREADY, BITCH!

Chapter Nine—Darkness in the Heart, Part I: Harry stared at his blank computer screen, logically understanding he didn't have time to be pussyfooting around, after all, the company depended on him. But…still. Although he didn't want to acknowledge it, at least not to himself, he knew he was strong, very strong, especially by wizards' standards.

And strong people usually tended to get beaten by someone stronger, or they died. History proved itself repeatedly: Martin Luther King, Abraham Lincoln, and Gellert Grindelwald were just a few examples.

History clearly shows us that no one is invincible, no matter how much that person thinks they are. So, the question that continued to circulate in Harry's head was simple as it was complex and complicated, as well as a loaded question: If he was strong, was there someone stronger than he? And if so, how long would it before he too ended up dead?

Dumbledore said Voldermort had basically called a silent truce against him unless he returned to Britain, which he didn't plan to, but surely it couldn't be so easy. Not with his luck. Call him cynical, but with the sentinent ring back in it's magically repaired case, with several charms so no one would be able to crack/destroy it, compliments of Remus, Harry was very skeptical to believe that the divine powers above were through with him just yet.

Just thinking about the precautions Remus was taking to keep that thing locked away made Harry remember why it was so necessary.

(Flashback to after Anzu got struck by lightning)

Silently, Yugi, Katsuya, and Bakura watched the paramedics load Anzu onto the stretcher, or rather, her body. No matter how many complex diagonistic spells Remus ran on her and healing her injuries, to the best of his abilities, he was only able to stabilize her long enough for the group to say their goodbyes to her. It was a saddening, heart-wrenching, awkward moment Harry bore witness to, only for the fact that, if he had told Anzu earlier not to touch his things, would she have been spared of death?

"You can't blame yourself, cub." Remus said gently, taking his trembling hand into his own.

"Can't I?" Harry asked, his voice hushed and anguished. "Her death was unnecessary."

"The girl had no business touching what wasn't hers." Remus insisted with a calm firmness. "I apologize for being abrupt, but I must insist that you all leave now."

"Remus..." Harry hissed, shocked at his abruptness. Something like that he'd expect from Severus or Sirius.

"They cannot stay here, Xavier. Call me insensitive, call me a bastard, call me callous, but this ring is dangerous. I have to protect you first." Remus said firmly.

"He's right." Shockingly, it was Yugi who spoke, but he didn't sound timid or lost, like he was about to fall apart at any moment, he sounded solemn and serious. Something was different about him at the moment, but Harry couldn't quite put his finger on what it was.

Remus didn't bother with bullshit apologies. He simply directed them to the door, his aura demanding their silence about his use of magic.

(End Flashback)

Someone had _died_ by simply touching the ring, and then there was the voice in his mind. Everything was irrevocably changed, he knew. Meeting Bakura, Joey, Seto, and Yugi seemed less like coincidence, and more like destiny was setting up it's best players for something huge. Something dark, something anti-climatic, something...that was going to do it's damndest to destroy them all.

Looking back at the computer screen, he flexed his stiff fingers and decided to get back to work.

After all, there was no point in contemplating things he couldn't control, and he didn't want to miss Kaiba's duel with Pegasus. While he didn't doubt Kaiba's skill for a moment, Pegasus was the creator of Duel Monsters and that duel promised to be one huge, nail biting experience. He wasn't sure of who he wanted to root for: Kaiba Seto or Pegasus?

"I brought you lunch, boss. Get anything done?" Naomi rudely barged in, in her hands was a cup of tea that smelled of oranges, and several ham'n'cheese sandwiches.

Harry rose a brow at her bluntness and wondered for the nth time why he'd hired her. "I don't see how my work translates into your work. I'm also curious if you finished your own work."

"As your secretary, it's my job to make sure your work is done and looking great for the big bosses. Need some help or are you too busy musing over the engima that is Kaiba Seto?" Sitting her dainty butt on the edge of his desk and snagging a sandwich, she looked at him with curiousity and barely veiled interest.

Nibbling at a sandwich and typing fast, he decided to answer her before she got too inquisitive. "I don't need any help, and Kaiba is the furthest thing from my mind." Harry lied with a straight face.

"Uh-huh. Keep telling yourself that. Attraction isn't something to be afraid of, especially if it's mutual attraction."

"You can tell all that from one meeting? Yeah, right." Harry snorted, disbelieving, but not willing to disregard her completely.

Naomi shrugged nonchalantly. "I call it as I see it, boss. Right now, you're in denial, but once you do accept him, it's gonna get intense."

'Well, that was cryptic...' Harry mused absent mindedly as Naomi left the room. He swallowed the last of the sandwich and took a sip of his drink.

(Duelist Kingdom, once Kaiba made the terms of the duel)

"Interesting. Using his younger brother to hold the Duel Disk instead of himself, what will Kaiba do? Surrender and risk never seeing Mokuba again, or will he fight Pegasus now?"

"What the heck are you doin' here, Xavier?" Jonouchi asked in genuine surprise, startled upon seeing the brunette.

"Hm? Oh, Kaiba and I made a little wager: if he beats Pegasus, I'll become his partner in expanding Duel Monsters' legacy further." Harry answered vaguely, enjoying his frustration.

"But-"

"Oh, look, my Father's down there as well. I had no idea that he knew Pegasus, too. Must be a small world." Harry airily commented. Yugi sweatdropped and chuckled lightly as he noted Jonouchi about to tear his hair out. 'What strong, old magic laced around the gold eye in Pegasus' eyesocket. Is he wizard? No, he can't be, Sirius had no reason to lie to me. So, this sense of foreboding...is it the eye?'

"I think...Kaiba will win. He has to win." Yugi said firmly, with such conviction, Harry felt a little jealous, but then he wondered why he was jealous, it wasn't like they were dating...Or were they?

"Heh. Yes, Kaiba will win. His eyes are too determined to lose, no matter what the stakes are."

'For some reason, I believe in you Kaiba. I irrationally want you to win.'

(After Yugi beat Pegasus)

"Bravo, bravo. You did _splendid_, Yugi-boy. _Absolutely wonderful._ Just as promised, I'll release the souls of Kaiba, Mokuba, and your grandfather. I'm pleased to tell you you've passed my test." Pegasus clapped happily, holding up the two cards holding the souls of the Kaiba brothers, and the camcorder, which Yugi's grandfather was sealed in, began to fade.

"Test? This was all some elaborate, hypocritical scheme to you?" Yugi demanded.

"_**He did what was necessary, Pharaoh, as instructed by myself**_." Bill appeared behind Pegasus, eyeing Yugi with blank eyes, his expression too complicated to figure out.

"Pharaoh?" The group echoed, shocked, just as shocked as Yugi, himself.

Bill looked straight at Harry who was looking back at him. "_**Can you not sense the change? The near silent call of your destiny? It is already in motion, and it will not stop until you've defeated the one who aims to destroy this world as we know it, or be destroyed by him. First, he'll start with your loved ones**_..."

_**Killing a family member or lover is one way of defeating your enemy. A grief stricken man is prone to more mistakes**_... The voice was faint, male, and familiar, as if his head were underwater, he could barely hear the voice. Urgency filled his body and he spun on his heel, running swiftly down the hall, ignoring the others telling him to come back.

'Sirius!'

_Back in Domino City, Japan, Harry's house..._

Sirius was taking a nap on the couch, a pizza box on the floor, with the TV on, hand on his stomach, one foot on the floor, and the other was on the couch. He was mid-snore when the wards around the house were triggered. Auror instincts and paranoia from his time in Azkaban forced him to his feet swiftly, and he came face to face with...

"Dumbledore?" Sirius asked, confused. The man was just standing over him, watching him creepily. Dumbledore didn't say anything. "What's going on? Did something happen?"

Even in the darkness, Sirius never forgot the color of Dumbledore's eyes. They were a maleovent violet color that spoke of madness and hate. He reached for his wand, too slow as it was knocked from his hand, and he was hoisted in the air by some invisible attacker. "D-Dumbledore, what did I do? Tell me, _what did I do_?" He didn't care that he was blubbering like some overgrown child, he knew with certainity he would die today.

"You did nothing my dear boy. I'm so, so sorry..." For a moment, Dumbledore's eyes returned to normal and he hoped against hope that he would be spared. "_**Become our message**_."

For a split second, Sirius felt searing pain, as if he were being pulled apart, and then blessedly nothing as his body tore beneath the strain of being pulled in several different directions. His spirit lingered only for a second, unwilling to become tainted by the darkness in Dumbledore.

'Goodbye, Harry. I love you, kid, but I gotta be moving on...' He walked toward the light where he saw James and Lily waiting for him with welcoming smiles.

* * *

And that's a wrap. So, Sirius died. I said he would, we all knew he was. I don't care if you flame me to Hell and back, this was how it was meant to go. I kept him alive for as long as I could, but Harry's going to be knocked down hard in a few more chapters before Kyoufu's message sinks in: He's willing to do anything to win. Review.

Laesk: I updated. You don't have to thank me, I write for the readers *wink*

BloodRavenMaiden: Lol, you're probably not the only one with brain overload, hun. Haha, it's gonna take a little longer before they get to that point, Kaiba's a complex guy, difficult to write correctly. I don't want to rush him.

cross-over-lover232: It's gonna pick up in the angst department for a couple of chapters before he and Kaiba get together. There's also the magic issue, Kaiba doesn't believe in it, as I recall. He will figure out who Harry is soon which is gonna cause friction between them.

Kyuubi no Goddess: I liked the ending too, and I was rolling when I realized I wrote that.


End file.
